Safe and Sound
by LonelyAngel88
Summary: Edward's deadline to turn Bella has run out. The Volturi had given him plenty of time and now Bella and his family will suffer from his selfishness. Rated M just in case.
1. The Black Coats

(A/N: Revised and edited.)

_Chapter 1_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_-Taylor Swift, Safe and Sound_

_Bella's PoV_

Alice's laugh died and her smile melted from her face, her eyes dilated as she slipped into a vision, "Edward, they're coming. We have no time." She whispered, falling to the couch. Jasper stood, his lips pursed and eyes angry.

The previous joyful mood evaporated and a deathly, chilled quiet settled over the room.

_They? Who's they?_

Edward's body ceased all movements while watching Alice's vision. He grimaced before his face twisted in rage, "There are no alternatives? There must be something!" He roared in desperation.

She shook her head slowly, her eyes wide and unfocused as she ran through different decisions, "None."

His eyes squeezed tightly together and a defeated whimper slipped from his mouth as his head fell to his hands. The outline of his body blurred as he trembled.

The rest of the family, who apparently knew who _they_ were, started fidgeting in very human ways. Carlisle's hands clenched tightly together as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. Esme's hands knotted restlessly in his shirt. Rosalie sat in Emmett's lap, her hands running through her thick hair as she stared at the distant wall. Alice's fingers drummed across her thighs. The atmosphere was thick with anxiety. Everyone was pensive and on edge.

I looked to Jasper. If he wasn't calm things were bad. I sucked in a breath as I met his eyes.

_Well we're fucked._

Jasper was pacing, which was _never_ a good sign. His stance rigid, his black eyes matching his severe face, "We can't fight them." He said tersely, "Mind yourselves and maybe we'll be spared."

_Who's them!?_

A collective nod of heads answered him. Edward groaned again and I was left wanting to yank my hair out. What the hell was going on?

I glanced to Carlisle again. The calm and gentle leader straightened, trying to gain his composure. Esme, forcing her hands from his shirt and to her sides, stood beside him attempting to give him silent comfort and support, "We did break a very policed law." He shot a glare at Edward. "They _gave_ us a second chance!"

_Oh. The Volturi. Shit._

Edward seemed to shrink into himself.

"When?" Emmett asked, his voice unusually quiet. He snaked his huge arms around Rosalie, his nose at her neck.

"A few hours. Maybe less." Alice murmured.

Emmett hugged Rosalie tighter and she wrapped herself around him. My thundering heart jumped to my throat. I swallowed thickly, nothing, not even the battle with Victoria, unsettled Emmett or Rose. _Nothing._

_Oh god, we're going to die._

Jasper halted his pacing and turned to face Edward. His fists tight at his sides, his stance shoulder width apart and commanding, "Under no circumstances are you to say or do anything Edward. This mess is your fault." His voice was calm, but I could hear the slight edge he tried to hide.

Edward's head snapped up and he growled, "I will not let them take Bella!"

_Oh, so they're going to take me? Gee, thanks for telling me guys._

Jasper's lips curled back, baring his teeth and a vicious growl ripped from his throat. I'd never seen him so furious, so feral and dangerous and for the first time, I saw the monster that lurked beneath his calm human facade, "You will do nothing! Or would you sentence your entire family to death?"

Edward's face dropped and he bowed his head, "No. I will not." After a few moments he looked at me, "I just wanted to keep you safe."

Something snapped inside as I stared back at him. Realization hit and I truly saw him for the first time. It had been nothing for me to give up everything for him. I proved that when I choose him over Jake when I flew halfway across the world, paying no mind to Charlie, to save his life, even after he had so thoroughly destroyed my own. I never questioned him or his motives. I blindly came back to him like nothing had happened. I gave him total forgiveness for his manipulations. The only thing I ever asked for was met with excuses and bargains. All he had to do was fucking change me, that's all I, and the Volturi, ever asked of him. But he still wouldn't do it and he had selfishly put mine and his family's life in danger of annihilation.

"What's going to happen, Alice?" I asked, finding my voice for the first time that night. It sounded strange, confident. It did not reflect the total chaos that I felt churning inside me. Jasper knew though. He walked over to me, dropping his large hand to my shoulder, flooding me with calm. He looked down at me but he didn't smile, his face revealed nothing. There was nothing good coming. There was no hope.

Alice gazed at me with glassy eyes, her eyebrows and face pinched together as if she were trying not to sob. She probably would though. I stared at her with confidence and resolve, with need. I needed to know what was going to happen.

"You will be taken… along with someone else but they haven't made their decision yet. We can assume it will be me or Edward." Her voice cracked as she bit back a sob, "But they haven't decided what the punishment for the rest of the coven will be."

Shock? Was that what I felt? Perhaps. I swallowed the bile that was rising and took a deep breath. Unbridled anger rose, completely taking me by surprise. Apparently it had taken Jasper by surprise too, because he yanked his hand off me like he had been burned. It was Edward's fault. All of this.

My fury harnessed, I turned to Edward to unleash it, "Why couldn't you just fucking change me? You knew we were on a deadline! You risked everyone for your own stupid hang-ups about my mortality!"

He looked back at me shocked, his mouth gaping at me. He tried to speak but I held my hand up.

"No. Just don't. No more excuses. You're the one that got the Volturi involved. You're the one that promised them. How careless and selfish are you, Edward? Did it ever occur to you that your family was placed in the line of fire when you revealed me to Aro? Why did you assume he wouldn't come after Carlisle and the rest of your family? No matter the amount of respect they have for Carlisle, they won' tlet this go! They gave us another chance and you still refused to do anything about it!"

I got up and paced, my anger rolling off me in waves, "What if they decide to execute all of us Edward? Why did you do this to us? To me? You have done nothing but dictate my life and stolen my choices!"

Jasper walked up to me, stilling my frantic pacing and placed both of his hands on my shoulders. I was less angry now, but it was still there behind the veil of false calm he fed into me.

"Breathe, Bella. Stay calm. Being upset, as justified as it may be, will do nothing for you now." Jasper commanded. His eyes were still hard, glinting black pits of anger.

I nodded and took a deep breath, releasing my tense muscles. I looked back to Alice, "I won't see Charlie ever again, will I."

She hesitated as she searched the future, "No. But decisions always change. The distant future isn't set in stone yet."

"Just the near," I muttered. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, "Edward, you do realize by not changing me, you spit in the face of the very people who _told_ you they'd kill me if I wasn't changed?"

He nodded, "I thought we'd have more time. I thought that _I _would have time to hide you."

I narrowed my eyes, "You weren't ever going to change me, were you?"

He looked ashamed, his pained eyes searching mine, begging me to understand, "No."

My nostrils flared and my teeth ground together. I fisted my hands in Jasper's shirt as I tried to rein in my anger.

"You've damned us all." Rosalie hissed, her lips curled back in anger. Emmett sat rigid, his muscles tense and jumping against his skin. His chest expanded as he inhaled Rose's scent, which I'm sure was the only thing keeping him from leaping across the room to snap and rip Edward apart.

Carlisle sank to the couch, his stare vacant. He pulled Esme onto his lap and she clung to him. I watched as my family cracked and crumbled before me. Their whole world crashing down, ended by the selfishness of one.

Alice looked at Jasper as unspoken words crossed between them as they were prone to do. Before I could tell Jasper to go comfort her, Alice sat ramrod straight, her eyes unfocused as she was thrown back into another vision. All eyes on her, Alice spoke finally, "Leniency will be shown."

The mood in the room lightened from suffocating to barely breathing. Leniency from the Volturi wasn't always so lenient. There was always a catch.

Forgetting my previous plans of sending Jasper to comfort his wife, I huddled myself against him. His calm nature grounded me. I relaxed into him as he wrapped his arms around me. His cool breath fanned against the top of my head and I was finally able to think clearly. It feels so natural to seek comfort from him that I sometimes forget how distant we were before.

I take a deep breath of his leather and spice scent. Two years. That's how long it's been. The promise given to the Volturi that is. It's hard to believe that it's been that long. He's had two years to change me.

I sighed and thumped my head against Jasper's hard chest, mumbling a chorus of _'stupid'_ under my breath. I should have seen Edward's ulterior motives. All the promise, compromises and bargains.

Jasper said nothing of my behavior and I was grateful. I mean, what was I supposed to say? That it'd taken me three years to finally understand that Edward was a selfish, manipulative asshole? That he'd put our head's on the chopping block because he didn't want to _'damn me to a soul-less existence'_? Pfft. I should have just made my rounds asking them to change me. I mean, there are six others; one of them would have done it, right?

My nose wrinkled. Rosalie wouldn't have, that's for sure, and Carlisle would have respected Edward's wishes. Esme, Emmett and Alice didn't have the control needed… Jasper I wasn't sure about. Yea, he _did_ try to eat me at my party two years ago but he _had_ been dealing with the bloodlust of five others. I should have just fucking asked one of them. It was win-win for them. They'd either have a nice dinner, saving the Volturi from having to deal with me, or save their family from destruction.

I sighed in frustration, "Would any of you have changed me if I'd asked you to?"

Wide, shocked eyes turned on me. Edward growled, glaring at me. Or was he glaring at Jasper? Maybe both?

"Yes. I would have changed you. I almost did."

_Oh, yep. Definitely growling and glaring at Jasper. _

I looked up at him, "Really? Thank you."

Jasper nodded and turned his narrowed, black eyes back towards Edward.

"We have less than two hours. They aren't being very decisive. Aro knows how to get around my visions to an extent." Alice's voice wavered, "We should go out to the field, we don't want them to get close to town."

I shivered at the thought and Jasper stepped away from me, thinking I must have been cold. One of his hands still rested on my shoulders though, radiating his calm to me.

Esme was up the stairs and back with a blanket for me in seconds. Alice took out the front door in an almost invisible blur and Edward was up and by my side, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders. I glared at him; no way was he going to play the concerned fiancé anymore. I plucked the ring off my finger and handed it to him wordlessly. I didn't want to see his devastated face. That's how I got sucked back in every time.

I looked up at Jasper and then Emmett, "One of you carry me. Please."

Jasper stepped back and Emmett came up to me, scooping me up into his massive arms and moving out of the house in the next second.

Reaching the now seldom used baseball field… _'Battlefield more like it'_…brought back vivid memories of both times I faced Victoria. I absently rubbed my scar. I shivered again and Emmett held me closer, "I'm sorry, Bella. I really wish I could tell you everything will be alright." He grimaced.

I nodded and slung my arms around his neck, holding him as tightly as I could. A _very_ tame rumble of laughter started in his chest as he hugged me back. He plopped me down on the ground none to gently and I staggered before he steadied me. We waited as the rest of the family came onto the field.

Alice was back within ten minutes, my school backpack in her hands. She handed it to me, "I thought you'd want some of your stuff. I packed your photos."

Oh, I was going to lose it. I just knew it. The giant hole in my chest was starting up again, festering within me. Tears were beginning to erupt and my breathing… was I breathing? Yea, there we go, a shuddering one ripped through my throat and lungs.

Jasper was back beside me, both hands on my shoulders, "Calm yourself, Bella." His voice was hard, commanding. I was grateful. I didn't need soothing, patronizing words now. I needed a slap in the face, even if it wasn't physical. How was it that Jasper always knew what to do? I looked back at him, hoping my face was clear of the hysterical emotions that had taken hold and nodded curtly.

We waited.

And waited.

I swiftly got bored of counting the minutes until our imminent demise. So I counted my heartbeats, savoring the sound and the feeling. It wouldn't be long before that comforting sound would end. I turned to Carlisle and touched his arm, grabbing his attention, "If you," I choked, I couldn't imagine Carlisle not walking this earth. I couldn't imagine any of them _not_ being around. I tried again, my voice wavering, "If you guys walk away from this, please watch over Charlie." Tears filled my eyes once again, but Jasper's firm grip kept them and me from falling.

Carlisle's eyes were glassy, his perfect lips pressed into thin and grim line. He nodded and swept me into his arms, murmuring apologies over and over.

I settled my hand on his cheek as he pulled away. He was broken and destroyed, but I couldn't give him the apology he wanted because there was nothing to forgive. "I know," I whispered.

He smiled tightly as he fought with his emotions. Esme stepped between us and folded me into her arms, her nose in my hair, "We are so sorry, Bella."

I was passed from embrace to embrace, hearing one unneeded apology after another. I ended up in front of Edward, the _only_ one that _did _have something to apologize for. His face was stoic but his eyes swirled in misery, "I am sorry I wasn't able to protect you."

My hackles rose and I found myself wanting to ring his neck, "Is that a roundabout way of saying you're not sorry for changing me?"

He turned his gaze away from me and said nothing.

_Bastard._

I moved away from him, back to where my center was. I needed calm and Jasper provided it. I needed his strength. I stepped between him and Emmett, grabbing both their hands and squeezed. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. More waiting.

_Th-Thump, 1. Th-Thump 2. Th-Thump, 3…_

My counting was interrupted when I felt Rosalie move behind Emmett and myself. She wrapped an arm around my waist and I looked at her, very confusedly, but she was staring forward at the dark forest. She took in a breath before looking at me with sorrow filled eyes, "You're so strong, Bella. I'll never forget that. Thank you for giving me your love and understanding, especially when I didn't deserve it."

I was dumbfounded for a few moments before dropping Emmett and Jasper's hands and throwing myself into Rosalie and hugging her fiercely, "Thank you, Rose."

I returned to my position between Emmett and Jasper, with Rosalie's arm wrapped around me. We went back to waiting and I went back to counting my heartbeats.

It had to have been at least twenty minutes before I felt Jasper's hand squeeze mine. I looked up into his beautifully calm face and he nodded slightly.

They were here.

Rosalie stiffened behind me and Emmett moved in front of us. Carlisle walked a few yards ahead of his us to meet intercept the Volturi leaders. Esme followed behind him, clutching at his shirt.

I still saw nothing, my weak eyes unable to see the moving shadows I knew were there in the tree line.

I _did_ hear them, though, moving around in the forest. They apparently wanted us to know that we were surrounded. Jasper's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed. He shifted slightly to get behind me and Rosalie and waved Alice over. She flitted over to us and held me tight against her as she sent worrying glances over the field. Edward bowed his head and moved forward to stand with Carlisle.

Peeking between Emmett's arms I got a glimpse of terror that was the Volturi leaders.

_Surely they wouldn't come themselves if it was just me they wanted?!_

Aro glided through the guard a small girl hovering behind him. He stopped in front of Carlisle, a frown on his face.

"Carlisle, I am disappointed." He tutted as he shook his head. Carlisle offered Aro his hand. He didn't waste a second as he greedily snatched up the offered appendage. A look of concentration crossed his features before his frown returned.

He turned to Edward, "You took our favor for granted, boy."

Caius strode forward and hissed, "We offer no second chances, you knew this when you left with your human!"

Marcus stood back, his blank eyes boring into my own, as if he were privy to everything in my soul. I immediately felt violated and the sudden urge to swallow soap and loofa overwhelmed me. His face gave nothing away, it was the same unmoving bored expression I had seen the last time I was in Volterra. _Creepy._ I tore my gaze from him and gripped Emmett and Jasper's hands tighter, ignoring the aching pressure on my joints.

Aro moved forward, taking hand after hand, stopping at Jasper. Aro's eyes sparkled with something akin to recognition, a knowing smile on his face. I shivered at it. He snatched Jasper's hand, his lips curling into something sadistic, "So we finally meet."

Jasper nodded but said nothing. His face carefully guarded. Alice stood stock still as another vision overtook her. She gasped, "_No_!" and whirled around towards Jasper, her eyes wild with panic. She moved to Jasper and buried herself into his chest.

_Oh god, what did she see?_

My stomach knotted and my heart clenched. I tucked myself into his free arm, wrapping my arms around his back and Alice. I squeezed them, trying to give them support… my love.

Aro smiled sweetly at me, his fingers brushing against my cheek, "I do wish I could read you, my dear." I flinched back from the cold touch and a glint sparked within his crimson depths, "No need to fear me, Isabella."

_Uh huh._

I squirmed under his gaze and Jasper squeezed me. I dropped Aro's intense stare and he finally turned his attention to Alice, his smile widening, "How nice to see you again, Alice." He collected her memories before moving back to his brothers.

A few murmurs floated around my ears but I couldn't make out any words. My family's rigid posture and tense atmosphere gave me the impression that the 'verdict' was being discussed. Aro turned around back to us, his head tilted with a deceivingly sweet smile on his face.

"My dear friends, my brothers have left it to me to dole out your punishments. Carlisle, you have been a good friend to us and we have much respect for your family and lifestyle. However, from your time in Volterra you more than knew of the seriousness repercussions of the rule Edward broke." Aro's smile faded, "You and your family knew of the ultimatum we gave."

Carlisle nodded gravely, "However wrong it was, we were trying to respect Edward's decision. He kept telling us he was going to change her. It was brought to our attention tonight, when we learned of your visit, that he had no intention of doing so."

Aro frowned, "I know and for that I will not punish your family. Edward, however, knew of the punishment. He planned to hide her from us."

Edward had shrunk under Aro's glare.

Caius took a menacing step toward Edward and growled, "You think us stupid, boy?"

Aro raised his hand silencing his blond headed brother, "He does not. He is, however, blinded by his belief that he would be damning her to this life."

Edward nodded mutely.

I wanted to scream. It's not like I didn't want to be a vampire!

Caius took another step forward bringing him within an arm's length of Edward, "You should have not brought her into your life then!"

Edward grimaced. He swallowed, clearly afraid of the close proximity and took a step back from Caius. Edward looked back at me and mouthed an apology. I buried my face in Jasper's chest and hugged myself closer to him and Alice. It was Edward's fault this was happening.

Aro cleared his throat, bringing my attention to him, "Since Isabella is the only human that has been exposed to our world by your coven, I will show leniency."

Caius whirled around and snarled at his brother. Aro bared his teeth and snapped back at him, "It is my call brother!"

Aro turned back to Carlisle, "Isabella will be leaving here with us. She _will_ be turned," He glared at Edward, daring him to say anything. He continued as he turned back to me, "And she will serve fifty years on our guard." His crimson eyes burned into mine as his gaze traveled to Jasper's.

His grin warped and turned sadistic, "My dear friend, did you know that the infamous God of War has been living with you?" He turned to Carlisle to gage his reaction.

Carlisle's eyes widened and a murmur erupted from the guard.

An air of satisfaction settled over Aro, his arms flourished dramatically as if disappointed by our ignorance, he sighed, "I take that as a no. Major Whitlock, would you please step forward?"

I stiffened. _Jasper? No!_

He hugged us tightly before disentangling from Alice and I. He walked forward and the murmuring from the guard grew into excited chatter. Aro raised an amused brow before raising his hand to quiet them and turning his attention back to Jasper.

"You escaped the South, I see. Apparently just before we destroyed what was left of the newborn armies. I had always wondered what had happened to Marie's great and powerful Major." Aro walked around Jasper, sizing him up.

Jasper's jaw clenched tightly at Maria's name but said nothing. He stood rigid and imposing against Aro's scrutiny.

Aro chuckled, "You have nothing to fear." Aro grinned, "Yet."

Alice whimpered and clutched me painfully tight to her. A sick knot of foreboding settled in my stomach. We were going to lose Jasper.

Marcus glided up to his brother; his blank eyes bored into Jasper then flickered to mine, sending my insides to squirming as he violated my soul again. Aro cocked a brow at his sullen brother before taking Marcus' outstretched hand. A few moments later his smile widened, "Simply fantastic, brother!"

Alice's grip loosened as she was taken by another vision. She let out an anguished, "No!" her frightened, distraught eyes never leaving Jasper. Apparently his future had changed yet again. She laid her head against my shoulder and trembled slightly. Edward's eyes widened and his body stiffened, his fists clenched and shaking at his sides.

_Oh god! Please don't kill him!_

A satisfied smile crawled across Aro's face, "Major Whitlock, seeing as you were unaware of the Volturi and our laws during your reign in the South, I will make you an offer."

My breath hitched and Alice tensed.

Jasper nodded, resigned.

"You will serve us for ten years and you will train our guard. Or," Aro flourished his arms dramatically before sighing, "you will die here."

_Just ten years? Fucking hell, why am I being punished with fifty?_

"I will come to Volterra with your guard." Jasper replied mechanically. Alice clutched tighter to me and I took in a sharp breath.

"Excellent! Now, Chelsea come here," he said as he waved over a petite brunette. She stopped beside him and he pointed to Edward, "Remove his ties to, Isabella."

_Well, that's going to go well. I'm sure Edward's going to throw a fit._

But I was both right and wrong. Jasper got to Edward just as he was started to open his mouth. Jasper growled, "I told you to keep your damn mouth shut. Remember?" Edward snarled and grumbled something under his breath, unable to disengage from Jasper's hold.

Aro clapped and laughed, "Wonderful! What a demonstration of prowess! There is much to learn from the Major my family!"

Chelsea moved forward and reached out to Edward's chest. On contact, Edward slumped in Jasper's hold. And like the taut strings of a Marinette doll had been snipped, I felt like I was falling. The pull I had felt for Edward was gone. I looked up in panic, clutching my chest, it felt empty and numb.

Aro pointed to Alice, "Remove her ties with Jasper."

Alice sobbed and I held her as Chelsea made her way to us. I looked over to Jasper, his face torn between agony and resignation. Rosalie came behind Alice to catch her as she slumped forward on me.

Carlisle, equal parts devastated and confused, asked "Why cut their bonds, Aro?"

Aro waved him off, "They can be fixed any time. It's only temporary," He glared at Edward, "I wouldn't want Edward to come on some pointless crusade to 'save' Isabella. I also wouldn't want Alice to suffer," he smiled wickedly, "Or Jasper to be distracted."

"I see." Carlisle replied as moved over to Edward who was looking around confusedly. Alice was hugging Rosalie, her eyes wide.

Aro smiled again, "Ah, Isabella! Come, come!" He was waving me over, but my legs wouldn't cooperate. I looked over to Jasper. He gave me a small encouraging smile as he sent a wash of calm over me, and subsequently, Alice and Rosalie. I swallowed thickly and walked shakily towards Aro.

I stood before him and smiled tentatively, "Hello again, Aro."

He took my hand in his, thrilled at the prospect of finally 'collecting' me, "What a treasure you will be, Isabella!"

I nodded mutely. A treasure? You keep treasure, you don't let it walk out the door after fifty years.

"Will I be able to return to my family after I serve my time, Aro?" The uncertainty I felt made my voice waver.

He regarded me for a moment and smiled, "Why of course, Isabella."

I pressed my luck, "Will I be able to stay in contact with them?"

"I would be a rather cruel person if I denied you that simple request. I, however, will have to forbid you to speak to Edward," he looked to Jasper, "You are also forbidden to speaking with Alice."

We both nodded.

"Ah, Isabella, don't look so sad. You _are_ welcome to have visitors! Your time in Volterra will not be miserable."

_I somehow doubt that_.

"Carlisle, I expect you'll be visiting us soon?" Aro asked, looking over my head.

"Yes."

"Excellent!" Aro clapped his hands together, "Now, one last thing," his tone turned steely and his eyes narrowed, "If you reveal our nature to a human again, you're lives are forfeit. You will visit Volterra every year for me to check in on your honesty."

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, Aro."

Aro looked to Edward, "Be careful, boy. Next time you won't be so lucky." Caius growled and looked murderous. He definitely wasn't happy with Aro's leniency with the Cullen's.

Jasper strode to my side and placed his hand on my shoulder again. Reassurance pulsed through me.

Aro raised a brow, "I take it that you would like to escort Isabella, Major Whitlock?"

"I would."

I nearly melted in relief. I would have someone I knew with me. I wouldn't have to face this alone. I was allowed visits from my family.

And then that nasty thing called reality came crashing down. Jasper would be leaving in ten years. I would be alone and would have to survive forty long years in Volterra on my own.

Why fifty years? I did nothing wrong. I _wanted _to be a vampire but it wasn't like I could just make one of them bite me. I was brought out of my reverie by Aro's voice, "It is time for us to depart. Come Isabella, Jasper."

I looked back at my family, their shoulders slumped and their faces clouded in misery.

"Love you guys." I whispered as Jasper scooped me into his arms, following after the guard.


	2. Going Up in a Blazing Glory

_Safe and Sound_

_Chapter 2_

_Bella PoV_

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. This was surreal. I couldn't see them, but I _knew_ they were there. I mean, being in a flying tin can full of vampires, only I could get myself into this position. Oh wait, no, this was Edward's fault.

Aro had excused his guard from Jasper and I, possibly hoping I wouldn't hyperventilate again. Kudos to Aro but he should have removed Demetri sooner. Fucker was scaring the shit out of me. Obviously he wasn't the sole cause of my issues because I found that all I had to do was let my mind wander and I was back to freaking out. So, here I am, clutching onto Jasper's arm and hand in a death grip hoping to find the grounding calm I need.

He keeps telling me to breathe that everything will work out. Fine thing for him to say! He's only got to serve ten years and he's already a vampire! Oh god, when are they going to turn me? Are they going to just surprise me? Insert mental image of Dracula like creeping and stalking in the shadows. Oh wait, they already do that. I shivered.

Are they going to give me time to adjust? I've been told that the metal health of a person greatly effects the transformation. Maybe I could put off my being turned for a while if I pretended to be unstable. I almost cackled. Oh, that would have been a good start. Laughing maniacally out of the blue definitely constitutes being unstable. Having conversations like this can't be good either. I roll my eyes at myself. Oh yes, crazy indeed.

The thrumming of the engine brings me back from my musings and the absent ache in my chest disconcerts me. It's not like I don't feel anything, no. I feel numbness, like something's missing or covered up. I wonder how bad it is for Jasper. He and Alice had been together for over fifty years but he's been extraordinarily quiet and still, so I haven't asked him yet.

I sometimes forget that he's not alive, well, not in the human sense that is. He hasn't been breathing, blinking or moving, save for the few times he's calmed me from flipping my shit.

"Jasper?" I whisper. I know we won't be able to have a private conversation, but I like keeping up the pretense. It keeps me sane. Stupid vampire super hearing.

He turned to me his face void, "Yes?"

I rubbed my breastbone, where the swelling numbness was, "Does it feel weird for you?"

His brows rose curiously, "Does what feel weird?"

I fidgeted in my seat, "When Chelsea cut my bond with Edward, I felt it. I still feel, something. Don't you?" He shook his head slowly and I groaned, my head falling forward and thumping the seat in front of me, "Why can't I be normal for once?"

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, "You wouldn't be Bella if you were."

I glared at him, but he just laughs at me. Stupid vampire. Speaking of stupid vampire, Aro's joined us. I didn't even see him enter our part of the stupidly huge private jet they own.

"Good evening, friends!" He greeted us, his sweet smile present.

_I want to punch him. _

We both greet high king fancy-pants and watch as he moves about the cabin, seemingly very captivated by it. Right. Stalling tactic anyone? Jasper must feel my frustration and rebellious mood because he shoots me a warning glare and squeezes my hand. Hard. Well that just pissed me off and while I was readying a scathing retort, he shoots something akin to what I feel dopamine high would feel like into me.

Why was I mad again? I can't wipe the achingly huge smile from my face and I'm sure I look ridiculous but I can't seem to care. Woah, coming down. Damn it, Jasper. _Bella's emotional rollercoaster has come to a stop, you may step out._ I want to smack him, but it would do him no good.

Now, I'm emotionally exhausted and on a plane full of vampires. Sleeping seems like a bad idea under the circumstances. So I stubbornly force my lids open and pinch my arm. I _won't _sleep, dammit! I watch Aro, who seems like he wants to talk but he's quite taken with the wall of seats on the other side of the cabin. Calm settles on me and suddenly I feel sluggish and the hell? Oh god dammit Jasper, I don't want to sleep! I desperately try to pinch my arm, but I can't seem to lift my limbs. The warm and lethargic feeling that's crawling pleasantly over my skin is closing in on my eyes and I can't fight it. I don't dream.

o0o0o

"Bella, wake up."

I'm being shaken awake and roughly at that. Shaken Bella Syndrome, anyone? And then I bolt upright, remembering that I _was_ in an airplane with vampires. However, I find myself in an even smaller tin can. Great. I'm in the back of car that's speeding… _'What is with vampires and trying to break the sound barrier?_'... down a winding, of course, road. I squish myself against Jasper and he wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"We're almost there." He squeezes me reassuringly but I'm not ready for this. Oh god. I'm working myself into a fine froth, twitching and hyperventilating. I can't hear anything over my racing heartbeat and swooshing blood. Well fuck if I can hear it, then the vampires in the car can. I look warily at the driver and see the white knuckle grip in the wheel. He isn't breathing and the muscle in his tight jaw is jumping merrily against the tension.

Jasper doesn't look much better. Oh god, I'm going to get myself killed and my heartbeat explodes in my chest. I want to smack myself. I look meaningfully at Jasper. I need calm. Or a tranquilizer. Whichever works better.

He sighs and swallows the pooling venom in his mouth before telling me that he wants me to calm myself. Does that mean he won't be around after I turn? Am I going to start my new life alone? I bury myself in his chest and cry silently. I know they can smell my tears, but I don't care. Loneliness and desolation swallow me and I inhale his leather and spice scent. I want to remember something familiar after my change. I take comfort in it, committing it to memory but even that comfort is ripped from me as I remember being told that I probably won't be able to recall my human memories. Only the burn.

A new wave of panic sweeps my body. I _want_ to remember. I don't want to forget his scent or strength or my family's constant and unyielding love. And I most certainly don't want to forget _me_. Jasper's hand is moving in slow circles on my back trying to comfort me. I wonder what he'll be doing for the guard. Only training? Or will he be going out on missions? I wonder when I'll be going out on missions.

My mind is flipping over so fast its beginning to hurt and suddenly I can't imagine how I'll ever be able to cope with a vampire mind. I can barely grasp onto one topic for any certain amount of time before it's slipping away. Breathe, I tell myself and Jasper's scent chases away my errant thoughts and settles my mind.

The car ride doesn't last much longer and soon I'm being ushered past the human receptionist that I had met last time. Two years and they still haven't done anything with her? I don't know if that bodes well for her or not. The heavy doors of the Volturi throne room push open and I'm flooded with memories as I'm pushed in.

Edward was tortured there and then tossed over there… held there and almost beheaded. I can almost hear my echoing scream of stop, begging them to take my life instead of his. Jasper is beside me, his hand resting on my shoulder. I'm able to actually look around this time and when I do, I'm met with dozens of red eyes. I gulp. Demetri is at my left and I feel vulnerable. It takes every ounce of willpower I have not to crawl up Jasper's body.

Aro glides forward to me and shoos Demetri away. Why can't he just tell him to go away permanently? Dude freaks me out. Aro must be able to read my mind, or maybe it's my freaked out face that gives me away, "I apologize for Demetri, he seems to be quite intrigued. You're the first he's been unable to track and it's very frustrating for him."

_Oh gee, something else_ special _about me_.

He grins and continues, "My dear Isabella, you're going to be quite magnificent as an immortal. I haven't found latent powers so strong in a human since the twins. I can hardly wait."

"You're going to wait?" I asked, hopeful, but I must have misinterpreted because that is not what he meant. At all.

His smile falters, "Of course not. Major?"

I turn to Jasper and his face is contorted in agony, "Bella, forgive me." And it was over, his sharp, glinting teeth slice into my skin like butter. I shudder and am able to look at him before the fire begins to consume me. I think I tell him that I forgive him, that I'd rather it be him to turn me, but I'm not sure. I hope I was able to say those words because I don't want him to feel guilty.

I vaguely hear a droning, bored voice in the background say, "Careful in how you push, Aro." But my mind retreats before I can hear anything more and shuts the fire out. I feel my body being jostled. They had better be careful, I'm still human. And as if they heard me I'm no longer moving, maybe they put me down?

I can hear things, but it's dull and has a soft echo, like trying to listen through water. I spend my time remembering, I don't know how long I have before the fire reaches my safe spot, but I know it's going to come. Leather and spice. Faces. Names. Memories. I need to remember them.

I can feel my body tingling, vibrating. That isn't right is it? Isn't it supposed to burn? Is the change over? I leave the safety of my mind and am engulfed, oh god no! I can hear my piercing scream as it echoes from the room I'm in. I can feel my muscles twisting and seizing. My back arches and my hands dig into whatever I've been laid on, ripping and shredding it. I retreat again. I must hide. I must remember.

I remember what they told me I'd be when I woke up. A newborn. Volatile and out of control. But I want to be in control, I can live with volatile. I mean, my emotions have always been all over the place.

My mind jars suddenly and I know it's burning and that I'm slipping from my protection. I concentrate on my memories, etching them in my charred psyche. I conjure my dad's face and remember his awkward hugs and show of affection, of him not being able to dance. I inherited him clumsiness. I _want_ to remember that I was klutz when I enter the world of perfection. Renee's forgetfulness and childlike qualities flash before me and I cling to the memories.

Jake, I need to remember my sunshine, the boy who picked up my broken pieces, trying to haphazardly glue me together. The boy who tried to save me from myself. I need to remember building the bikes, his contagious laugh and smile. I _need_ to remember hurting him, his agonized face as I chose the one who broke me over him. I _have_ to remember Edward, for his selfishness and for his love. Because he did love me, I can't deny that. But he loved me _wrong_.

Emmett, my brother, my protector. His face materialized. I left him shattered. His family destroyed. Carlisle, oh no. I want to remember him as the strong and compassionate man I remember, not the broken man in the field. I need to remember Esme's comforting embrace, her soft words of endearment. I have to be strong for them.

And like a gun shot, Rosalie's words came ricocheting around my head, echoing around me, _'You're so strong, Bella. I'll never forget that. Thank you for giving me your love and understanding, especially when I didn't deserve it.' _I felt my chest tighten and I knew my body was attempting to cry, but I had no control over it. I want to remember the hate and love relationship we had. I want to remember Alice's tinkling laugh, her energy and her insistence on dressing me in too expensive clothing.

I then realize that I'm beginning to process things faster; my mind is whipping through my human memories at a blazing speed, so I keep cycling through them. I _won't _forget.

I can hear one, maybe two people pacing the room. But I don't know, the echoing is making it difficult to discern. I wonder if it's Jasper.

Jasper, someone else I desperately want, no, _need _to remember. My calm, my center. Leather and spice. The person who turned me. He needs to know I don't blame him! He needs to know that I'm happy it was he who turned me and not someone else. I should tell him, but the fire is still raging and I'm sure that all I'll be able to push past my lips are screams.

I'm trembling; the fire is raging around my mind, inching in on my bubble of safety. It's angry and it wants to finish me, but I won't let it have my memories. I hoard them in my bubble and wait for the inferno to subside. I must go back to concentrating, it's getting harder, the fire is relentless; licking up the sides of my safe place.

I'm not sure how long I waited for the fire to recede but it tested my strength. I felt the heat pull back from my mind. The tingling in my extremities is traveling upwards, towards my chest. Oh god, I grit my metaphorical teeth, or maybe I _really_ am gritting my teeth? No! Concentrate! I know what's coming and it might very well break me out of my bubble and consume my memories. _No!_

I channel Rosalie's words, _'You're so strong Bella.'_ I chant them and wait, preparing myself for the attack on my heart. I can dimly hear the scream that rips from my throat. I can feel my body arching and contorting, writhing. My breath is ragged and shuddering and I feel like I'm riding a bucking bull. But I hold on tightly. I will _not_ fail!

It feels like it lasts for an eternity when in reality I know it only lasted moments. My heart is silent and my breathing has halted. It's over, I know. But I'm afraid, I don't want to be different, I don't want to lose myself to the creature I am now.

I feel someone touching my face and I have to fight the urge to bite the shit out of them. I will not give in to the creature; I will beat it back like I did the fire. I _will_ do it. Slowly I leave the safety of my mind and quickly run through my memories. Success! Oh, what is this? My mind is all over the place and I take a breath to calm myself. Big mistake! I'm flooded with too much information. Smells and tastes. I must focus, compartmentalize. I need to familiarize myself with my vastly overactive vampire brain. It just needs organization.

The sensation of touch is back and I don't have to fight the urge to defend myself. Good. I open my eyes slowly. Oh geeze, I can see the dust motes swirling around my face. Slowly I concentrate on my hearing. Murmurs from halls away, the sound of footfalls outside and the rustling of clothing reach me. I look to my left and my eyes lock with topaz.

_Jasper._

He's against the wall, back to the door, in what I assume to be a nonthreatening manner. It's like seeing him for the first time. His scars stand out vividly against his skin and I can't help but admire his strength. Aren't I supposed to fear him though? That's what he told me, that others are wary around him, always on guard. I don't feel that. Should I?

The creature in the back of my mind is screaming at me to run but I don't listen. I catch movement in the other corner of the room and snap my head to see Demetri. He stops and sits down; it placates the screaming creature in the back of my mind. I tilt my head. Why is he in here?

Oh, I'm a newborn, duh. I stand up and flex my hand. I can feel the power surging beneath my smooth, marbled skin. I breathe in again, I know what to expect this time. Leather and spice. It comforts me, its familiar. Demetri smells like the ocean and sun, it's soothing as well. Maybe he isn't as scary as I thought he was. I catalogue the scents as uniquely theirs. I am not supposed to react this way and the question burns on the tip of my tongue and is rolling off it before I realize, "Am I supposed to be this calm?"

Jasper walks slowly to me and looks me over critically, "No."


	3. Awaken

_(A/N: I really like writing a manic Bella. Also, this chapter isn't that great and is a lot shorter than I like but I had a lot of writer's block. This story started out spur of the moment and really has no direction, I'm just writing and hoping it's interesting. Thank you all for the reviews, they mean a lot!)_

_Safe and Sound_

_Chapter 3_

_Bella PoV_

Well hot damn. I'm a freak among vampires too. Jasper was watching me intently waiting me for me to snap and eat his face off. It was little awkward so I grinned… which must not have helped because Jasper stalled his movements.

"How are you doing that, Bella?" Jasper asked. He looked frustrated, amazed and like he wants to hug me all rolled up in one.

"Doing what?" Am I'm glowing or something?

"How are you so calm?" He reached out and touched my arm, his eyes wide in shock. I watched him curiously; he was the one acting weird now.

Noise from the right caught my attention. Demetri, how could I forget he was here? He was stalking back and forth in the corner, like a caged lion, watching me. "I've never seen a newborn like her."

"I've dealt with thousands, so of course I've seen varying degrees of control and calm, but nothing on this level." Jasper added, voicing his wonderment at my control. Oh he was getting excited now.

Thousands? Oh dear. I'm a _super _freak. _I'm super freaky_. I snort.

"We need to bring her to Aro. He's going to be delighted." Demetri finally said after a few moments, stopping his pacing. He looked absolutely giddy.

I _knew_ there was a reason I didn't like him.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. I would go when I was damn well ready to. I wanted to _see_ what I looked like first. I skimmed the room, my eyes landing on my various belongings that Jasper must have put out, and finally on a vanity. I don't remember moving… _'Damn I'm fast'_… but I found myself in front of the mirror, gawking at myself.

This creature I was looking at couldn't possibly be me, could it? I closed my gaping mouth with an audible snap. I was somewhere between Rosalie and Alice in terms of build, lithe and long, but not as tall, nor as well… rounded as Rose. My hair was luminous and lighter. My features sharper, symmetrical and… well perfect. An unnatural, I'm guessing, pink flush tinted my lips. My eyes were red, of course. They startle me, but they don't bother me as much as I thought they would, definitely better than boring brown.

I ran my hand over my throat and I halted as I remembered the memory of Jasper's teeth slicing through my flesh. I whirl around to face him. He looks concerned and then confused.

"You didn't hear me did you?"

He looks at me quizzically, his eyes boring into my own and a thrumming warmth starts in my chest. It feels nice and I feel fulfilled. I really needed to be back by Jasper. I didn't know vampires could feel antsy, with the skin crawling sensations and everything, you know? I also forgot how distracted they can get too. Mentally slapping myself I leap and land smoothly in front of him.

I scowl. I really wish he'd stop looking like I was going to flip out and bite him. Though the creature in the back of my head seemed _very_ keen on that thought. Anyways, back on track. I inhale and a rush of warmth spreads through me coating the inside of me with leather and spice. Calm. He needs to know!

"Jasper," I begin as I place my hand on his arm, "I'm _very_ happy that you were the one to change me." It's slow, but a smile spreads across his face and then, out of the blue, he hugs me. I can't help but think that the creature is rejoicing at this moment. Of course, my insides are doing some pretty impressive acrobatics too. Weird. And then I nearly jump through the ceiling because Demetri decided it was time to scare the shit out of Bella again.

Who the hell is growling? Is it me? No. I look between the two and Jasper looks quite murderous, the snarling is coming from him. The hell? Demetri looks unbothered and just smiles and rolls his eyes.

"To Aro. Whitlock, keep her in order."

In order? What am I? Five? Unfamiliar rumblings are building in my chest and before I can get my hands around his neck Jasper has pulled me to his side, blasting me with calm. I glare at him and he glares back, "Behave."

So I _behave_. I mentally roll my eyes at the word. If I have to act civilized I'm glad I have Jasper beside me. I need my calm, my center, if I'm to meet High King Fancy-Pants and friends again. Why the hell are we walking so slowly? If I didn't know any better I could have sworn I had fallen asleep and started drooling. Sigh. This is going to be a long fifty years.

We _finally _reach the throne room and enter. Aro is indeed delighted. He and Alice would get along smashingly, all he needs to do is add a little bounce in his step, ah there it is. He reaches us and takes my hand. Jerk. He could have at least _asked_ for it.

I believe he just squealed or something. "My dear, immortality surely becomes you! Let us introduce you to your family."

Family? _My_ family is back in Forks. I was fully intending on telling him just _where_ he could shove his _family_ but Jasper's hand clamps down on my shoulder forcefully and I bite my tongue. I hope my brain to mouth filter starts functioning soon, because I can't have Jasper as my walking conscience forever.

"You of course know Demetri." He says, his voice conveying just how proud he is of him, "The world's best tracker." He waves over the twins, "The twins, Jane and Alec."

Jane glares and Alec looks bored, "Nice to meet you." They intone together.

Aro continues, "Of course you know what Jane does. You got a nice little show of that the last time you were here." He says with a smile and continues, "Alec can strip you of all your senses. Quite useful."

He went through the guard and their powers. Felix stands out amongst them simply because he doesn't have a power and he doesn't need one. He towers over all of the vampires in the room and I remember how easily he almost ripped Edward apart, how he flung him around like a ragdoll.

Aro then waves over a vampire named Afton, who is carrying, what I'm assuming are cloaks, over his arm. They are a slate gray in color and Aro explains to me what that means. Light grey cloaks means you're expendable and the darker ones mean you're a part of the permanent guard, and less likely to incur the wrath of the leaders, should you do something stupid. Our cloak color means were almost important enough not to be killed outright without a trial.

Isn't that nice?

The twins are the only ones wearing anything close to black which seems to be reserved for the leaders and their mates.

Aro is making some flourishing movements with hands talking about the history of how the cloak colors came to be and I find that I really don't care. He _really_ likes to hear himself talk. He finally seems to realize that I've checked out of the conversation and stops talking. Then he smiles lazily at me after a moment.

"Let us discuss your diet."

And with those words a roaring fire decides to ignite in the back of my throat. I gasp and claw at it. No one told me that it felt like lava was bubbling merrily away in the pit of my neck! And now what I'm assuming is venom is welling up in my mouth. I swallow but it just adds fuel to the already furiously burning fire.

My thoughts swirl as I attempt to push the burning agony to the back of my mind when I feel Jasper move behind me, quite closely might I add, and his hands grip either side of my arm. _Mmm, tingles_. Well, I'm distracted again. I turn to my head to catch his eye and arch a brow.

He looks at me astounded before answering, "Just in case," then frowns and looks at Aro, "I think she'd prefer to feed from animals."

Aro's smile faltered, "My dear Isabella, I would hope you would stick with our _natural_ diet, it would keep you much stronger."

The tingling sensation that's shooting through my body is keeping me distracted enough to answer him, "I can't. I want to stick with the Cullen Lifestyle." I mentally cackled. I should call Carlisle to have him trademark that.

Aro's lips pulled into a frown and sighs, "If you insist. Demetri will go with you and Jasper when you go to feed." He then began talking about the downside of our 'unnatural' diet. It seriously started to feel like he was trying to stall and then I noticed Chelsea hovering just behind him. Her face was scrunched in frustration and with a huff she touched Aro's hand.

"Impossible," He whispered. His brows furrowed and he looked back to me clearly upset about something. I was wary because anything that had to do with Chelsea was bad and it made my insides clench.

"Jasper, please remove your person from Isabella, yes, stand over there." Aro commanded, waving to an area almost half the room away from me, "Jane."

As Aro said her name, Jasper went rigid, his jaw tight and his muscles twitched as they protested over the strain he was exerting. Then it hit me, they couldn't tie me _or_ Jasper to them with Chelsea's false bonds and now they were testing my power by attempting to hurt Jasper and it made me see red.

_No! _Jane's smile curved in sadistic pleasure and her eyes dilate. Rage consumes me, burning its way up my body. I vaguely hear Marcus tell Aro that he's playing with fire, but all I can concentrate on is the center of my chest that is burning and twisting in agony. I must protect him! It spurns me into action. I don't remember moving, but I have Jane's little throat in my hand now and all I want to do is rip her limb from limb.

Through my haze I see the fear in her eyes and it brings me back to my senses, slowly. I release my grip and see the fissures marring her neck and I'm flooded with shame, "I'm so sorry." She merely nods and steps back from me, Alec at her side.

I look back at Jasper and he looks… proud? The rest of the room is deathly quiet. _Haha, deathly_. Aro clears his throat to break the silence, "It seems, Isabella, that you have an extraordinary gift, one that's manifested to _now_ protect you _and_ Jasper from Chelsea's manipulations and him from Jane's power."

I bristle, "What was Chelsea trying to do to us?"

He looks at me amused, "Nothing at all dear. I was just testing a theory."

_And I'm the fucking queen of England._

He flourishes his arms again and I have to resist the urge to rip them off. He looks at Jasper, "You will be training Isabella. Demetri and Felix will assist."

_Fucking great. Everywhere I turn, surprise! It's Demetri!_

Jasper nods and looks at me. My chest clenches as his eyes meet mine and all I want to do is grab him and run away from here.


	4. Breaking the Spirit

_(A/N: Revised and edited.)_

_Safe and Sound_

_Chapter 4_

So let me sum up my training. For the past seven weeks Jasper has seen fit to drive me insane in the most brutal, boring, infuriating and arousing ways.

Let's start with what's been brutal. You see, at first Felix and Demetri were in charge of my sparring, seeing as Jasper didn't want to. Why, I don't know but he quickly changed his tune when I ended up pinned beneath Felix more often than not. Demetri, the poor dear, just isn't good at fighting and I kick his butt easily. It doesn't help that he's got a bit of a fragile ego and I can't help that I take advantage of it. Felix, however, is a different story. Felix is cunning,powerful and dangerous all wrapped up in lethal, rippling muscle. I go sailing, at very high speeds mind you, through the room every few seconds when we spar. He keeps telling me that he's taking it easy on me and that I'd better shape up if I want to live. I'd hate to grace his shit list.

Jasper finally took over after my latest incident with Felix that involved me verses a very thick stone wall. I won. Anyway, he may not be as big as Felix, but he is wicked fast! He's unrelenting and focused even when he's barking out orders for me to fucking pay attention. But my leonine trainer is powerful and graceful in his fluid, methodical movements and I can't help but be awestruck and a tad bit distracted by him. He lives and breathes this lifestyle. It feels so right to see him calculating my movements and yelling at me for my mistakes. It's hard for me to reconcile this Jasper to the Jasper I knew from the Cullens.

He makes me think, makes me move and pay attention, even if it's achieved through throwing insults at my poor form or hesitations. Like I said, he's a completely different person when he's sparring with me. Commanding, rough and handsy. It's _really_ distracting, which is bad for me, because I just ended up on my back again with Jasper's teeth resting at my throat. I groan because my mind has run away from me again to join the naughty train while my traitorous body happily reacts to his presence. This is where the already blurry lines of our relationship bleeds and leeches away into the realm of danger.

I want to smack myself. What is this man doing to me? I shouldn't be melting into a puddle of goo while his _teeth_ are at my throat!

I could hear him grind his jaws together as his lips ghosted over my throat; it was enthralling and enchanting. His touch was like a drug and always left me aching for more. He hissed against my throat, "Pay attention, Bella." And the spell was broken when jumped up and yanked me to my feet _again_. I glanced at his face and caught his pitch black eyes. I swiftly trailed my eyes to the floor and swallowed. _Aaawkwaard_. Maybe I should spar with Felix or Demetri now… or maybe Jane. She snapped her head up and eyed me warily as a grin spread across my face.

"Hey Jane, I know how much you've wanted to kick my ass over little incident in the throne room, so how 'bout it?" I asked as I bounced on the balls of my feet. She grinned wickedly and without any warning was on me. She was fast, but she wasn't Felix or Jasper. She didn't have the tactical skill or strength needed to adequately protect herself, seeing as she relied so heavily on her gift. But she was more than enough of both to outsmartmeand in turn put me to shame by predicting my movements before I even had a chance to carry them out.

If I could sweat I'm sure the entire training studio would be neck deep in it by now. She was ferocious and focused and I couldn't help but admire her. We parted ways, after I had bested her a few times, with new found respect for each other.

The boring parts consist of bookwork and reading tactical texts and diagrams, and lots and _lots_ of Jasper explaining that fighting is like chess. Which is all fine and dandy, until we actually sit down to play, because you know, I'm _just_ _so_ good at chess. He drills it into me that even if I don't have a tactical mind that I need to at least grasp and practice the basics. He stresses that I need to be able to stand my ground in whatever situation I might find myself in. It's actually very touching and annoying.

Now, to explain the infuriating parts of my training, it all has to do with my fucking power. Since Jasper is immune to everything, because I'm somehow subconsciously protecting him, poor Demetri and Felix have become the guinea pigs at Aro's behest.

I don't know why they can't just use Alec for this part of my training, at least it wouldn't be painful for them, but Aro insists that Jane do it… Aro calls their screams of agony incentive. I call it _really_ fucking sadistic… and it infuriates me to no end because I _haven't_ been able to protect them from suffering.

Trying to do anything with the stupid shield around my brain is like trying to stretch an already tight elastic band. It requires a super crazy amount of concentration to even nudge it and I can't do anything but watch helplessly as either Felix or Demetri writhe on the floor in pain.

My fury and frustration at not being able to do anything came to a head about two months into my training. My concentration and mood were shot and I couldn't take it anymore, poor Felix was screeching and convulsing around on the floor and I was screaming at Jane to stop, but she wouldn't. I knew why but dammit, Felix was supposed to be her family!

Aro told me that his was my family. What a joke. My anger intensified and redirected at him and all of sudden Jane was flying across the room and _in_ to the very same stone wall I had just weeks ago defeated during my sparring with Felix. I mentally slap myself and I stare at her, not quite sure how to wrap my brain around what just happened, "What the hell?"

She picked herself up and shook her head as if trying to clear her thoughts. She opened her mouth to speak but was too stunned to say anything for a few minutes, finally she answered, "It felt like someone slammed into me, sending me flying across the room."

Well damn.

Apparently it was another manifestation of my power and Caius, whose lovely gift, I swear, is being a perpetual bitter asshole, took it upon himself to piss the ever loving fuck out of me every day. Aro patiently explained to me, after one of my raging fits, that he's trying to anger my new power out me. Well, the cunt got what he wanted.

It was the most fucking satisfying thing to see Caius go flying through the stone wall.

Fucker deserved it.

So, I have a mental shield that is stupid hard to use and a semi-physical shield that I can use to blast _one _person away from me. However, Aro is hopeful that with practice I'll be able to use it against multiple targets and perhaps manipulate it for defense instead of offense.

It's quite fun to use during sparring sessions.

Jasper's finally ended up on his back more than a few times now. However, those few times that I've 'bested' him, because let's face it I really don't, he _always_ takes advantage. Because while my poor addled brain is trying to process the feeling of being on top of him, he's busy throwing me off and pinning me. Damn him and his infernal lips! My thoughts get scrambled and I can't come up with any kind of coherent remark or retort while he presses his lips against the skin of my throat and mumbles about how terrible my attention span is.

And just like that we're back to the dangerous blurring of lines thing, which he always hastily and neatly redraws when he pulls back and yanks me to my feet. It leaves me very frustrated and disappointed.

I'm a terrible person.

I'm glad for two things. One, that I can't blush anymore and two, that I'm no longer clumsy, because the jerking me to my feet and the spinning in my head would have definitely affected my balance. I beginning to wonder if Jasper can dazzle me because whenever he's near me my thoughts turn to mush and I become a doe-eyed gooey mess around him. It's a little frustrating and ego-crushing because I don't seem to have the same effect on him.

And to top it all off, the bastard knows what I've been feeling and how he affects me! It's really fucking embarrassing! Even if I don't get him all hot and bothered, there _have_ been times where he's left me curious about his feelings. I wonder if he can feel that exceptionally blurry line we cross and I wonder if he's feeling guilty about it. I mean, he may not feel anything for Alice now, but he still has those memories of them together. I groan. I feel like a complete tart, I have to be making this extremely hard on him now that there isn't any emotion boundary keeping him in check now. But then I think of him not wanting me to spar with Felix and Demetri, all the lingering touches while were together, and his very hands on approach to sparring with me…

I found myself in the library with him, losing at, er… playing chess of all things, when the Alice conversation came up.

Our time to be served has become a frequently tried topic to talk about. It's sadly, only lasts a few minutes, and always gets hung up on me and my own fears. Which, in turn, leaves me being a despondent wreck because I feel selfish wishing Jasper would stay with me.

I sigh and try again, maybe if we focus and him instead of me we'll get somewhere, "What are you going to do when your ten years are up, Jasper?" I capture his knight.

He thought for a moment, his brows furrowing probably wondering why the hell I'm bringing this up again and took in a deep breath before finally answering, "I'm not sure." His hand moves deftly across the board and takes my last bishop, replacing it with his pawn. Dammit.

Not sure? "What about Alice?" I ask, mentally doing a jig after capturing his last rook and I start thinking of how to go about pinning his king.

He shrugged, "I don't know, honestly. I don't know if I want to go back to the Cullens."

I choked and I look at him in shock, "You don't want to go back to the Cullens? Why? Where will you go?"

His eyes dart all over the chess board and his lips curl slightly as he moves his queen, "Check."

Fuck! I almost had him! I move my king behind a knight, but am unable to do anything more. He's going to win. Again.

I narrow my eyes, this is something he's good at and he always tries to divert the conversation if it makes him uncomfortable. I growl, "Not his time buddy. Why don't you want to go back to Alice and the Cullens?"

His blazing topaz eyes met my own and it feels like he burns me from the inside out. His face gives nothing away as always, it's measured and set in its calculated coolness, but his eyes… they hold me captive, and for the briefest of moments he lets me glimpse into _his _soul. He answers me succinctly, "I don't think I can love Alice the way I did before."

I want to snuff out the flicker of hope that wells in my chest, so desperately that I blurt out, "But Chelsea can fix your bond. That's what Aro said."

He sighs and rubs his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. His eyes capture my own once more before he speaks. His voice gentle and barely above a whisper as he counters my statement, "She shouldn't have been able to break it so easily."

His sadness and disappointment crushes me, making my chest ache for him. I struggle to keep myself from comforting him. "I don't understand," I whisper. Chelsea can _easily_ destroy any type of bond, can't she? I mean, that's what she does. She broke Edward's and mine so simply and our relationship was anything but. I sigh; I really wish it didn't feel like a burden had been lifted from my shoulders. I didn't miss that love between Edward and I and I feel _very_ guilty about that.

Jasper ignores me and drops his gaze back to the chess board and utters, "Checkmate."

I think about that conversation and the thudding ache in my chest often. I don't understand anything and for the first time in months, I feel mentally exhausted. Which really sucks for Felix and Demetri… poor guys.

I try to talk to Jasper as often as possible but we're either not alone, but again if I ask something too personal he finds a clever way to avoid the conversation by segueing into another random topic. The one question, that always gets shot down and creates an awkward tension between us, is about his 'God of War' days. I know it's none of my flipping business but I'm curious about his past and I want to know everything about him.

Until that time when he spills, I'll just have to wallow in my confusion and guilt, unsure of why I'm feeling the way I do around him. I'll guiltily savor the feel of his lips on my neck and the gentle calming touches he bestows on me whenever my emotions decide to flip shit on me.

Today we have court again. A judging and I've been requested to appear early and alone. My gut does an amazing bout of gymnastics and if I were human, I'm sure I would have upchucked a few times. Jasper squeezes my arm and smiles at me as he sends his encouragement washing over me. I smile back and take my leave. The throne room is empty of the guard save for Renata, who is perpetually hovering behind Aro, and the three ancients.

Aro smiles and is waves me over to him, "Isabella, how wonderful to see you!"

_The feeling isn't mutual._

"Same to you, Aro." I smile tightly at him.

"You have impressed us all and have grown beyond what we ever thought possible, Isabella. Your control is astounding and you'll soon be able to go on missions," the pride is evident in his voice but it doesn't settle the apprehensive knot that's settled in my stomach, "I wish you the honor of dispensing justice this evening in court."

I fight to keep my smile from faltering. His voice, however proud and happy it may sound, is in stark contrast to his hard face and flashing eyes. I have no choice.

Monotone and mechanical, I find the words he wants to hear. "The honor would be mine, Aro."

He claps, "Excellent! You will stay here with us as we… discuss our judgment with the accused."

I can only nod. I take my place on the edge of the dais their thrones are seated on and wait. I can hear them before they enter, murmuring fearfully as their feet drag along at a human pace. The doors open and Felix, Jasper and Demetri push in three vampires.

There are two males. Their pale skin has an olive undertone and dark brown hair; one with a short crop and the other with a long tied back mane. They look like they could have been biological brothers in their human life. The female is blonde and has the same skin tone. All three sport the average vampire beauty. My thoughts end when Aro steps forward with Renata hovering behind him.

He smiles jovially, "Dear ones, I hope your stay has been comfortable."

"Yes, Master Aro." The long haired one answers. The other two nod and smile nervously.

"Wonderful!" He says as he flourished his damn arms, "Now, to business." And just like that, his jovial smile and warm hospitality, ice over. He clears his throat, "Have you, or have you not, been sent to spy on us for Vladimir and Stefan?"

There is a flurry of movement as all three are pushed to their knees. Jasper steps to the side.

"No! We were seeking asylum from them!" The woman cries as she leans into the short haired male.

Aro looks to Jasper, "She's lying." And just like that, Jasper damns them.

Their eyes widen and they visibly shrink back from the Volturi leader. Demetri and Felix grip their shoulders to keep them from rising. Caius snorts, "End them brother."

"Caius, we need information." Aro chides, his grin suddenly wicked, "Jasper, can you _persuade_ them to be helpful?"

Jasper nods and the three of them, plus poor Demetri and Felix sway. Jasper grimaces, "Apologies. I can't exactly pick and choose who to affect when they're so close together."

"No worries," Aro says, his eyes never leaving his captives, "Now, were you spying on us?"

"Yes." The long haired male answers.

"Why, exactly?" Aro pressed.

"Our master's wish to know how many are on your guard and if you've acquired any new ones with gifts." The long haired male answers.

"Is that all you know?"

"Yes."

Aro narrows his eyes and paces, "Were you the only three here?"

"Yes. We were supposed to report back two days ago." The woman replies.

"I see. Are any of you gifted?"

"Aurel is." She whispers brokenly.

Marcus sits up and walks to Aro, his hand extended for his brother, "I see. Send Chelsea in," he says, looking at Jasper, "In the meanwhile, do tell, what is Aurel's gift?"

The short haired man looks up, "I've been inside your castle and you've not even realized I was here. I can repeal people, make them forget me and have the power of evasiveness. I collect information for the Romanians. I've never been caught."

"And yet, here you are." Aro smiled.

"My brother and mate were caught." Aurel replied tersely.

Caius makes his way to Aro, his hand held out. Aro nods and answers his brother's thoughts, "His power could be… advantageous. However, I agree. It could be turned on us too easily."

Jasper reenters, followed by Chelsea, her petite frame gliding across the floor to Aro, "You called?"

"Indeed." He motions to the three on the floor. "Let them stand," Aro says. Chelsea makes her way to them and touches each of them, however, the long haired male is the only one to slump forward.

"I am incapable of severing their bond," she says, indicating to Aurel and his mate, "Do you wish to keep them?"

_Incapable? How is that possible?_

Aro looks at them thoughtfully, before turning to his brothers, his hands touching each of theirs as they conference silently. Slowly, Aro turns back around and nods to Chelsea. She moves forward and touches them again and they shudder as she binds them to the Volturi leaders.

"It's done." She says simply and leaves the room.

"Welcome to the Volturi, Aurel and... I beg your pardon, but I don't believe I caught your mate's name."

"Mihaela," she answers.

Aurel looks at his brother and I see the panic in his eyes, "What of Lucian?"

Aro smiles sweetly, "I am afraid that he doesn't meet the requirements for the guard."

Aurel and Lucian's faces contort in pain and their eyes swim with unshed venom, "But he is a good fighter and loyal, he would serve you well," Aurel pleads.

"I do apologize," Aro says. But he is anything but sorry. His eyes gleam in victory, "Send in the rest of the guard." He commands as Aurel and Mihaela are dragged off to the side by Jasper and Demetri. Felix holds Lucian, much like he did Edward all those years ago. My chest tightens and I can't fight the burning constriction of my throat.

After the guard files in, Aro addresses them, "We have reached a decision. The spy, Lucian, has been found guilty," He pauses a moment and then looks at me, "Isabella." He says expectantly.

I freeze. I had forgotten. I look at Aro, my eyes wide with unshed-able venom tears, pleading. I _can't_ do this! I can't! His eyes narrow and my insides clench as my breathing becomes erratic, "Isabella." I didn't know four syllables could hold such malice and cold warning. How could I be so ignorant? How could I not see this coming? Did I really think Aro was just going to separate them and let Lucian go?

My limbs are heavy and uncooperative. I look at Lucian and swallow thickly. His eyes are wide and his face wild with fear. I move slowly to him and I watch in horror as Felix forces him down to his knees. I stop in front of him and grip either side of his face, smoothing my thumbs against his cheeks, "I'm _so_ sorry," I whisper, not taking my eyes from his and twist.

His head comes free quickly and a fire is built. But my mind is numb, my movement mechanical and methodical as I dismember Lucian and feed his body into the flames. I look towards Aurel and almost fall to my knees. Mihaela is holding him, rocking him as he sobs into her neck. I look to Jasper. I _need_ him now more than ever. I feel myself slowly being swallowed into a swirling vortex of misery.

I_ killed_ someone.

Aro comes up and pats my shoulder, "Well done, Isabella."

His words haunt me.


	5. Mission Impossible: Romanian Recon

(A/N: So, who hates Aro? Honestly, it's the way I see him, pleasant and childlike but cruel and calculating… just saying… everything he does has a purpose. And I am on a roll, three chapters in two days. /fistpump… Also, things finally heat up between Jasper and Bella :D)

_Safe and Sound_

_Chapter 5_

It's been three months since Aro had me carry out Lucian's execution. I'm barely keeping my head afloat of the misery I'm swimming in. And if that wasn't bad enough, we've had five other Romanian spies caught, judged – I mean checked for any useful gifts - and dismembered… by me.

Jasper is the only thing that's keeping me from throwing myself in the fire with those that I'd killed. If I didn't know any better, I'd think Aro was doing this on purpose. Maybe he is, but I can't find a reason why he'd want to torture me this way.

I've had plenty of down time, not being able to concentrate on training, to think about that night. Chelsea's revelation about Aurel and Mihaela's bond being unbreakable sent me into a tailspin. She had broken my bond with Edward and Alice and Jasper's so easily. She seemed to shrug it off like it happened all the time and I went after Demetri for answers. According to him, Chelsea can't break _true _mating bonds and as demonstrated between Lucian and Aurel, very close familial ties. The only bond broken that night was Lucian and Mihaela's.

All of a sudden it all made too much sense to me why Aro didn't pursue Edward or Alice when they took me.

Chelsea wouldn't have been able to break their bonds with the rest of the Cullens, at least not enough to effectively bind them to the Volturi… but Jasper, he was always on the periphery of the family, the only thing that tied him to them was Alice and we've all seen how that turned out. It was all a moot point now anyway. They couldn't tie Jasper to themselves, thankfully… as for me, well, I didn't have a choice. I had to come otherwise my family would die. Aro had no hopes of bonding me thanks to my manifested gift, so whatever his intentions were, they've been thoroughly thwarted. Though, I'm sure he's got a backup plan.

My mind churns and I'm brought back to Aurel and Mihaela. They've avoided me or maybe it's me that's avoiding them but I can't face them. I didn't know what being on the guard entailed, but killing wasn't something I thought I'd have to deal with. I mean, I've escaped having to kill people by drinking animal blood but no, Aro just had to make damn sure that my hands didn't stay clean. Even if those accused of spying weren't innocent of treachery, they were just following orders, like me.

Their faces flash before me, the pain and fear in their eyes as I end their lives. The horrible metallic tearing of their flesh as I rend head and limbs from their body… I wish I could have said no. I wish I had been stronger.

'_You're so strong, Bella,' _Rosalie's words ring in my ears and I can't help the wave of guilt that washes over me. Rose was wrong. I'm so weak, doing as I'm told just so I don't end up on the wrong side of the Volturi's wrath.

'_Well done, Isabella.'_ Aro's words echo, drowning out the comforting voice of Rosalie, and my chest clenches and throbs. I sob into my arms that are folded across my knees and rock back and forth.

Arms wrap around me and leather and spice invade my senses. I turn in his embrace, burrowing my face in his neck and he murmurs comforting words against my temple. He brushes kisses against my skin there and draws random shapes on my back with his fingers trying to soothe me.

"I hurt when you hurt, Bella," he whispers, "I wish I could take away your pain."

His words tumble over me and I wonder at the meaning behind them as the warmth thrums and swells in my chest. I murmur a soft 'thank you' and squeeze him to myself and we fall silent again.

The days blur together and my training has all but ceased. Felix keeps trying to goad me into a fight and I appreciate his effort. He really reminds me of Emmett and his constant joking and shameless flirting helps lift some of the fog that's settled over me. And Demetri, bless his evil little soul, has taken it upon himself to pop up at random times to scare the shit out of me. _Again. _He finds it hilarious. Apparently being the only vampire he's ever met that he can sneak up on and scare makes up for the lack of being able to actually track me.

I can't help that I'm easily distracted.

Sooner than I'm prepared for, I'm summoned to the throne room again and I want to retreat to the safe place in my mind; the part that saved me from the raging fire of my change.

I report with Felix and Demetri and find that Aurel and Jane are already there waiting. We join them in the line and I try not to make eye contact with Aurel. Demetri bumps my shoulder and I look at him, seeing Felix is also looking at me. Without words they both ask me if I'm alright, their eyes shining with concern.

I'm reluctant to say anything; the thick silence of the room is disconcerting, so I just nod and smile slightly at them. Jane moves to my empty side and surprises me when she squeezes my wrist in what I assume is friendly reassurance. I smile fully at her and take a deep breath.

Sea and sunshine. Demetri's scent made sense to me. He lived in ancient Greece as a naval merchant and had unparalleled navigational skills which manifested into his tracking gift in his vampire life. He's also extremely nice, when not trying to fucking scare me, that is.

Sandalwood and ash. Jane's scent puzzles me somewhat. I can only think of her origins. She and her brother, the witch twins as they are so often called, were going to be burned at the stake. I can only imagine that the ash smell is from that and sandalwood is easily associated with witchcraft, though, I do not know if they were _actual_ practitioners.

Musk and grass. Felix's scent; earthy and masculine, just like him.

Apples and ink. Aurel's scent fits him, but that's all I can add. I don't know anything of him other than he and his brother looked just alike and I killed Lucian in front of him.

These four people, whose scents I've committed to memory, and I are going on a reconnaissance mission in Romania, Aro says as he strolls in. He is all smiles and tells us we are to utilize Aurel's gift to collect all we can of the Romanian leaders and their plans. We are to depend on one another but we are to flee if discovered and if one gets caught, to leave them.

I can't imagine leaving any of them. Aro really doesn't know me. If one of them is caught, I'd probably try to barter myself for their release.

I swallow thickly and we are dismissed with another flourish of arms. We leave in five hours.

I'm not ready for this mission. I've slacked on my training and my mental shield is stuck, unbudging from around my brain. The only thing I have is my offensive buffer shield. My chest tightens as I begin to walk the halls and freak out. I'm the weak link in this group. I know I am.

I end up in the studio and I scrub at my face with my hands. My mind is cycling through all the fighting styles Felix and Jasper showed me and I thank whatever deity out there for my perfect vampire recall. As I'm thinking, a hand touches my shoulder and leather and spice wash over me, settling me. It's uncanny how easily he finds me when I'm upset… I'm beginning to think I have a homing beacon hidden somewhere on my person.

I turn to him and Jasper looks at me in concern as he places his other hand on my shoulder, "What's wrong? Your emotions are all over the place."

I smile lightly, but my brave face isn't making an appearance, "My first mission," I whisper, "I'm not ready for this."

Jasper's hands slide from my shoulders to the top of my arms, he squeezes them, "Yes, you are. Believe in yourself, Bella."

"Will you spar with me? Please."

He nods and steps away from me and positions himself in front of me, "Remember to watch my movements, Bella. You have to predict where I'll move before I do."

I nod sharply and zone in on his twitching muscles, the slight movements of his feet, how his arms move to accommodate his balance for his upcoming movements. As if in slow motion I watch him spring forward, his face emotionless and smooth. I move against him, feinting to his left and he barely touches my arm as I move past him.

We spend hours dancing around each other and landing soft blows.

We size each other up again and launch ourselves at each other. My buffer shield knocks him over and he rolls to feet, lunging at me again. He catches me and we tumble over each other and using my newborn strength to my advantage and slam him into the ground, pinning him as I straddle him.

He makes no move to unseat me. He smiles warmly, "You'll do fine, Bella." His eyes pull me in and I feel myself leaning towards him. His scent overwhelms me and my brain starts rapid firing, as if trying to restart itself, because it's certainly not working at the moment. Jasper reaches up and brushes my hair from my face and the thrumming warmth in my chest starts again. For a moment I'm swallowed in the pleasant feeling.

I lean in further and my lips brush against his. Something clicks inside me and a fire erupts and spreads through my body as he responds. His lips are eager against mine, his tongue caressing as he works his way into my mouth, it feels wonderful and _right_. I break away but the fire still rages. I look at him and the liquid desire bubbling beneath his almost black ochre depths startles me. His beauty takes my breath away.

Before either of us can say anything I hear a cough behind us and I look around. Demetri is at the door, a lecherous smile gracing his handsome face, he waggles his brows, "I apologize for the interruption, but it's time to head out."

"Alright," I answer and I'm surprised to hear the huskiness in my voice. Demetri just laughs and gives me a sly smile, "We'll be in the garage."

I stand up and hold my hand out to Jasper to 'help' him up. I don't know where that kiss puts us and before I can say anything, Jasper holds his hand up, "Come home and we'll talk." He pulls me to him and gives me a tight hug. I inhale his calming scent and he drops a kiss on the top of my head, "Be safe."

And I'm walking away from him wishing I had more time. The further away we get the tighter and more painful my chest gets. I rub at it and try to push it from my mind.

Our trip to Romania is a short plane ride into Brasov and a run, following Aurel, from there. We stop fifty miles from our target to hunt. Felix follows me as none of us are allowed to wander off by ourselves. He doesn't mind drinking from animals when the time calls for it but he assures me that he will _not_ be making a switch to vegetarianism.

We met back with the others and Aurel tells us that it would be best if only he goes in, saying it's easier to work alone with his skills, seeing as he can't 'repel' for anyone but himself. We agree and he tells us that he will check back with us in a few hours, any later and he tells us to assume that he's been found, but he says it's unlikely.

We run patrols in twos. Demetri and I take the perimeter first while Jane and Felix stay at camp incase Aurel returns early. We run silently and I let the creature at the back of my mind out of her cage, harnessing her powers and letting my senses run wild. The pain in my chest flares with the creature's release and I almost miss that we're being followed.

I stop and Felix crouches a few feet away. We can't see them, but the presence of multiple vampires unnerve us, "We should head back. Now." Felix whispers and I nod and take off. I run beside him, dodging trees and boulders but our pursuers are hot on our tails.

Demetri goes down, a vampire the size of Felix tumbling to the ground with him. I spin on my heel, adrenaline singing in my dead veins, confusing my own pursuer at my swift change of direction as I hurl myself at the vampire on top of Demetri. I tear the brute's head off with a quick bite at the flesh and a sickening sound. Demetri throws the twitching body off him and I hurl the dismembered head at one of his comrades. I barely see it connect and shatter before taking off again.

We make it to camp and Felix and Jane are at the ready. I stand in front of Jane. She's the secret weapon and our only chance of winning should we be out numbered. Seven hulking vampires enter the clearing and I can only pray none of them have a power.

Felix tilts his head as he sizes them up, "Disposables." And with that he's moving. I've never seen Felix like this, not even during sparring. And I take back the assumption that Jane is our secret weapon. He's deadly, methodical and vicious; he seems to be two steps ahead of his opponents. His grace in fighting unequal to anything I've ever seen. But then again, I've never seen Jasper let loose either. Demetri is occupying two of the monsters. Felix has already ripped apart three of the enemy and is turning on the fourth when one comes rushing at me and Jane.

I drop and spring at him, feinting right to escape his crushing arms, spinning around behind his massive body. He's not fast and I use it to my advantage. I launch myself onto his back and grab his neck as I swing my body up, extending my leg to hook around one of his bulky flailing arms and repeat with the other side. I squeeze them against his body to immobilize them, my newborn strength the only thing giving me the upper hand against him. The skin around his shoulders cracks and tears as his arms separate from his torso, landing on the ground with a thud. I bite at his thick neck, trying to gain enough purchase to separate it from his body.

I spit out a chunk of his flesh and finish him off. Jane is feeding piece by piece into the fire she built and I turn to see Felix is grappling with the last of the Romanian patrol. Demetri is crouched against a tree holding his severed arm in his lap. His face is distorted in pain and I run over, ripping the rest of his shirt from his shoulder and take his arm. Holding it against the ragged edge of his wound, I watch in awe as his skin knits itself back to together.

"I'll need to hunt again for it to heal properly." He hisses through gritted teeth.

I sit back to watch, the adrenaline receding and the pain in my chest increasing, as Felix toys with last goon, his foe's arm in his hand. Felix waves it in front of its owner tauntingly and the Romanian lunges at him. Felix dances around his opponent for ten more minutes.

"How much longer are you going to be, Felix?" Demetri asks, his eyes are still closed and his jaw is tight as he fights through the pain of his rejoining limb.

Felix sighs, "Fun sucker." And he leaps at the last Romanian, grabbing him by the shoulders and twisting his remaining arm around his back and forces him to his knees, immobilizing him. "Jane?"

She steps forward and her smile curves in malicious joy as she focuses her power of pain onto our prisoner. He isn't allowed to drop or curl in on himself as he screams in agony. I go with Demetri for a quick hunt, leaving Jane and Felix to the interrogation and torture.

Demetri isn't as opposed to animal drinking as Felix is, but he definitely isn't a fan. We find a European bear and not in the mood to play with his food, Demetri downs and drains it quickly. He sits back on his haunches and I absently rub at the ache in my chest as I watch the tension melt from his face.

"Better?" I ask.

"Much. Healing after dismemberment fucking hurts."

I grimace, "Ready to head back?"

He nods, "Let's see what Felix was able to extract from our new friend."

We arrive at camp just as Aurel does. Our 'friend' has joined the giant ash pile and Felix is pouting. I arch a brow at him and he sniffs, "I never get to have any fun."

I laugh and ask, "What did you get out of him?"

"Nothing useful. He was just a lowly guard." Jane answers.

I look at Aurel and hesitate. How do you talk to someone who more than likely hates your guts?

Demetri clears his throat and asks in my stead, "What did you find out Aurel?"

"They plan to move against the Volturi soon. They've accumulated at least fifty fighters but only a handful of them are gifted."

"And those gifts?" Felix asks as he shreds part of a tree truck with his hands. I really need to buy him a game or something.

"No shields. One drains energy with a single touch, one paralyzes though I am unsure if contact is needed, these two are the ones to be wary of. The rest are minor and easily disposable."

Demetri looks at me, "Time to work on your mental shield, Bella."

I groan. _How fun._

I don't get time to grumble over it because duty calls in the form of more perimeter running! "Aurel and Bella, take the next patrol." Demetri says. I look at him in surprise and swallow thickly. Aurel nods and waves me along. I keep up with him easily. We don't talk and I don't expect him to start. I open my senses up, expecting the burning pain in my chest this time, and we fall into a natural path in the woods as we run perimeter around the camp.

On our fourth hour Aurel is attacked out of nowhere. How the hell did we not sense him?

They crash to the ground in a thunderous racket and Aurel snaps and snarls at his attacker. The ambusher is just as big as the previous Romanians and has the upper hand due to his surprise attack and is quickly overpowering Aurel. I send out a strong buffer shield, knocking the attacker off him. I run after the Romanian as he flies through the trees, but momentum and gravity is sadly not on my side.

What a time for my dormant clumsiness to rear its ugly head.

We tangle and start tumbling through the woods, knocking into trees as we snap and bite at each other. He gets ahold of my shoulder and he bites this shit out of me, pumping me full of venom. Fucking hell does that shit hurt! I'm cursing like a sailor and my pain induced distraction causes me to make a rooky mistake, and I hear Jasper's voice growl in my head, _"Don't ever let them get their arms around you!" _as the behemoths huge tree trunk arms grip around me. He's smiling wickedly as he comes to a stop and his arms threaten to crush me. I squirm and bite, but nothing dislodges him. My bones start cracking and I scream. I grip his arms to blast them apart and away from me with my shield. I send up a silent prayer that between his crushing hold on me and the force of the blast I don't get ripped apart either.

I open my eyes and the Romanian guard is standing above me, his face absolutely bewildered at what just happened, sadly his arms are still attached. I make myself get up, ignoring the burning pain of my ribs and spine as they begin healing. I cradle my arm, since jostling it sends shooting pain down to my toes, I ready myself to attack but Aurel comes out of nowhere, knocking the hulking vampire down. Aurel has the element of surprise on his side… not to mention the fact that the Romanian is still really fucking confused from my shield attack.

The Romanian's head is quickly severed, "Here," Aurel says, throwing it to me. I catch the head, and wince, my shoulder is fucking burning. Aurel grabs the body and drags it behind him as he makes his way back to camp. I follow quickly behind.

After arriving, we make the decision to leave as soon as possible; it's only a matter of time before we're caught or killed. We reassemble our captive with Felix immobilizing him and Jane extracting information.

He is one of the Romanian's 'gifted' vampires that they sent out after the patrol failed to return. His gift is not having a smell and elusiveness. No wonder we didn't sense him.

Aurel grills him for a few minutes more before giving Felix the go ahead to kill him. He turns to me, "You alright?"

I nod, too shocked to speak, and hide a wince as the pain from the bite shoots through my body.

"Thanks for the help back there."

"No problem," I whisper. I cradle my arm against me and rub my chest absently with my opposite hand.

He turns back to the group and suggests that we leave _now_. With the disappearance of this last vampire they'll be swarming the forest. We follow Aurel back to Brasov to board one of the many jets owned by the Volturi.

As we get closer to Italy, the ache in my chest recedes but the burning pain from the bite is still sending shockwaves of pain through me.

I can't see Jasper soon enough.


	6. Flip Side: Jasper's Story

(A/N: Inc. long winded Jasper PoV. Hopefully this clears up so stuff. Gimmie reviews, pease?)

_Safe and Sound_

_Chapter 6_

_Jasper PoV_

My chest fucking _ached_ and I wonder if Bella felt the same throbbing pain as I. The _pull_, as so many others call it, made it feel like my long dead heart was trying to burst from my rib cage to follow after Bella. It took every ounce of my long acquired and considerable discipline to keep me from following after her. The now burning fire in my chest _had _been manageable, almost ignorable, but that was before Bella gave in to her urges and _finally_ kissed me.

I was soaring, awestruck by the love I felt pouring over me as her blackened eyes bored into mine. Her love coated me thickly, entirely, _completely_. I'd never felt anything so absolutely and irrevocably soul completing as that kiss, that love for _me_. I wanted to – no, _ached_ to return it.

But my thoughts kept returning to brooding over everything that had happened. Aro had something up his sleeve. He had an idea ofexactly who I was before he ever read my mind that day in the field and _knew _exactly what punishment he was going to dole out to me until Marcus showed him my bonds. Alice's vision changed again, my future changing in rapid succession and no longer black to her. She knew then what I had been keeping from everyone. She knew my secret. I felt her hopeless desolation, her anguish and then her resignation. She accepted our fate. The numbness that I felt radiating from Edward at the revelation crippled me. My rage at the Volturi for the violation I felt nearly blinded me. It was _my_ secret; _mine_ that I'd kept hidden in the farthest recesses of my soul since Phoenix.

Phoenix. The self-doubt of her worth infuriated and _confused_ me because it stirred something dangerous and forbidden in my soul. How could I let myself _feel _anything this strongly for _Bella_? My heart answered me as it clenched tightly in my chest at the thought of James finding her. And then I found myself asking how could I _not _feel anything? It felt natural, _right_.

I crashed back to reality and guilt ate at me, _how_ could I do this to Alice, to Edward? To my family? And in between her and my own turbulent emotions, tethered to her pain and fear, I told her that she _was _worth it. That her life meant _so_ much more me than she'd ever know, was inconsequential. That I had inadvertently betrayed Alice when the burning _need_ to protect Bella, upon seeing James draining her, swelled and overwhelmed _everything_ I had ever felt, I knew I was doomed.

I had to work hard to keep my thoughts safe around Edward after that roaring, bestial part of my nature screamed for her. My self-imposed exile from her presence ran parallel with Edward's own need to keep her away from me. Forcing myself away made me edgy and nearly insane. Then for all my trouble, my tattered nerves and unstable emotions caused me to lose myself on her birthday.

After months of sitting on the razors edge, trying to control my thoughts, I felt the heady emotions of anticipation, euphoria and exhilaration. It was like taking a breath of crisp, clean fresh air. It was addicting, dizzying, and I let the excitement I felt course through me. I let it soothe my frayed nerves. I welcomed it, and in turn redirected that intoxicating emotion towards my family and Bella. It was my gift to them after having to deal with my aloof and brooding nature. I let my guard down and was unprepared.

The paper cut was nothing, but the subsequent drop of blood, that bubbled and beaded up from her open skin, sent Edward's bloodlust into a frenzy. Her blood sang the sweetest of hymns to him, promising nirvana and in turn, it sang to me. My throat lit fire, scorching my mouth and tongue until I tasted nothing but ash.

I warned him, screamed at him from my mind, to get her out of the room. In that split second, as I felt my control slipping as his own thirst continued to build, he threw Bella into the glass table in a _very_ horrible attempt to protect her from me. Covered in cake, she looked up at us – at me, in confusion, horror and of all things _guilt_. The putrid stench of the icing and cake did nothing to mask the sweet fragrance of her now gushing blood, pooling on the floor from the long gash on her arm. The four other vampires, now fully affected by it, added to my already shuddering and faltering control. I was gone.

Being an empath really fucking sucks sometimes.

I vaguely remembered ripping passed Carlisle and a tiny part of my mind screaming at me, _'This is Bella, stop!'_. I had no power to override the monster and was relieved that Emmett and Rosalie were able to stop me, to be my control, my conscience.

My soul shuddered and cracked as I recalled her terrified face. It then shattered when Edward told us that we were leaving and were never to interfere with her life again. Guilt for my actions forced me to make peace with his verdict. Lost in my despair over the situation caused me to overlook the fact that Victoria was still loose. Months of sulking and wallowing later, in what others thought was guilt, Alice had a vision. It was spontaneous, seeing as Edward forbade her from looking her Bella. The vision of Bella jumping from a cliff and subsequent blank future nearly killed me. The phone call from Alice later both revived and crushed me.

They were going to Volterra to save Edward. Alice told me not worry for them, that everything would work out, but I could hear edge of fear in her voice. I knew that Bella's knowledge of us would be exposed should they fail and she would likely _not_ walk away from the Volturi. I swore that if Edward come back to us in one piece that I would rectify that; thoroughly.

But all three of them came back and I didn't have enough of an excuse to rip Edward apart. With the looming threat to our family, Bella called us to vote over her mortality. Edward stubbornly vetoed. He was hell bent on keeping her soul intact despite the threat the Volturi issued. The subsequent arguments came to a head and the bargain that Edward struck and Bella begrudgingly accepted, poured salt into the already weeping wounds of my soul. Marriage and then eternity. But what rightdid _I_ have to feel this way?

I didn't allow myself to dwell. I _couldn't_. The threat of Victoria and the multiple disappearances a week in Seattle gnawed at my mind and sat my teeth on edge. It was a pattern that I knew too well. Newborns. I relayed my suspicions to my family, each agreeing with my theory.

Bella wanted to run to protect us but Edward told her that we were more than capable of dealing with the threat. I rolled up my sleeves, revealing the horrific scars of my past, and began telling her an edited and very short version of _why _we – our more specifically I – were more than capable of dealing with newborns.

Doubt lingered about her and she insisted we involve the wolves. And we did. I slipped back into my militant persona easily. The major was never far, stalking in the background, waiting to be called upon. I reveled in the training, finally able to forget, to lose myself to the dark creature that I tried so hard to banish. They listened to me. They knew they had to if they wanted to survive. Soon the heat and thrill of battle sang through me and I lost myself again. I didn't see nor sense Victoria or her pawn as they slipped past us up the mountain to where Edward and Bella hid. They both almost died and I blamed myself.

Contingents of the Volturi guard came to clean up any remaining mess while leaving behind the not so veiled threat of letting Aro know that Bella was still human.

Two years passed with more excuses, bribes and bargains from Edward as Bella inquired about her change. Edward was adamant that she go to college, have her human experiences, and afterwards he _promised _he would turn her. Their fighting escalated and the constant boiling anger and irritation nearly drove me insane and almost led me to biting her myself. I resisted though, because Bella's aggravation with him led to rebellion, and the off-limit and aloof empath that Edward insisted on her staying away from, became her obsession. She was aggressive with her desire to know me and sought me out regularly. I didn't discourage her like I should have.

What can I say, I'm selfish.

She _wanted_ to spend time with me and it was becoming exceedingly hard to hide my less than pure thoughts from Edward. I tried very hard to act no differently. I wouldn't let myself withdraw from Alice, even though I could no longer love her like she deserved. She wasn't stupid though, she knew something was wrong. But Bella made it almost impossible for me. She _wanted_ to unravel my mysteries and secrets. She wanted to know _me_ and I wanted to let her. But I _couldn't_ let her get that close and it strangled my heart with misery.

I was resigned to live with just her friendship. That she would _never_ be mine would be my burden. It was _my_ painful, soul crippling secret and it had been violated, ripped from me and exposed to one of the people I never wanted to hurt. Alice had saved me, rebuilt my shattered soul and unearthed my long lost humanity. The debt I owed her aside, I knew, in that hidden and rarely acknowledged part of my soul that she would _never_ be Bella. Alice could never be my soul-mate and Chelsea had confirmed it when she ripped our flimsy bond asunder.

And I wanted to hate and damn myself, to squash the hope that started to swell in my chest; for feeling the flare of that untouched and ignored part of my soul rising to connect with Bella's now free one.

I wasn't expecting hope. I had expected and had been prepared to die but when Aro gave me the 'choice' of ten years or death it was almost laughable, what a thinly veiled scheme. He wanted me in Volterra because of Bella, no doubt, but the _why_ had eluded me until Aro gave himself away. His flaring anger, disbelief and frustration that I felt when Chelsea had been unable to tie Bella and me to them answered my suspicions.

He _knew_ about the bond between Bella and I and he was trying his damnedest to exploit it. He knew having me be the one to change her would only intensify our bonding. If he could tie one of us to them, the other would stay because of that bond. There was no way for him to know that Bella's shield would manifest further to prevent that sort of manipulation. His anger exploded when he found that she was subconsciously protecting me as well. I'm sure, had he known, he would have bonded us to them that night on the field instead of playing it safe in front of the Cullens.

He wasn't giving up though. He had thrown us together at almost every interval he could. He wanted to make sure our bond developed. He wanted that inseparability. He couldn't get at us through false ties so he turned cruel, making Bella the executioner at court. He's trying to break her.

I almost fell to my knees as her pain, disgust and anguish crashed into me. It rocked me to my core.

Each execution haunts Bella and her emotions threaten to overtake and plunge me into darkness. I struggle to be what she's come to expect; calm and collected. Strong and fearless. The man she needs.

I feel every twinge of her distress no matter the distance and I know she doesn't realize that she's subconsciously pulling me to her. She's drowning and she needs me to save her, but I'm barely staying afloat myself. I soothe her as best I can. I push every ounce of calm I can muster to her.

Her distress seeped into me when she told me that she was going on a mission. She's convinced that she isn't ready for it and I can't help but agree. I don't tell her that though. Aro's motives are becoming sinister. He _knows_ the distraction and the pain that being separated from each other will cause. I'm not sure what he's hoping to accomplish this time.

I spar with her and remind her to always _focus_. I remind her that she needs to predict movement and be two steps ahead. I hope she will remember. I let her win and tell her that she'll be fine. Then my world explodes and my chest ignites when her lips touch mine. Her admiration and devotion wash over me and sweep away any lingering distress.

I wanted to kill Demetri for the interruption but I have to let her go. I send her off with the promise to talk later and to be safe. She has to be safe. I go to Alec, the castle gossip, to find who went off on the mission with Bella.

I'm mildly relieved. I trust Jane and Felix and Demetri are both more than capable fighters and would rather set themselves on fire than let anything happen to Bella. My teeth grind together and my heart clenches to hear that Aurel went too. He's too new, too angry. He's untrustworthy.

It's been an hour and my chest is tightening uncomfortably. Soon it'll be unbearable.

I _need_ her more now than ever.

It's been an agonizing two days and I'm in my room, trying to drown myself in apathy to get away from my emotions and pain, when she finds me. She's a mess; beautiful and wild. Her mahogany hair tangled, leaves and sticks ensnared in its silky lengths. Her cloths are in tatters and her cloak is torn from her shoulder revealing a nasty bite wound.

Anger surges through my entire being and I rush to her.

"This fucking hurts," she says, craning her neck to look at it. Her eyes met mine as she reaches out and traces the thick ropey scars marring my neck and jaw, her sorrow stabs through me, "How did you ever survive?"


	7. Castle Intrigue and Whitlock Scandals

(A/N: Long chapter inc! Sex scenes are hard to write. )

_Safe and Sound_

_Chapter 7_

_Aurel PoV_

"_I am afraid that he doesn't meet the requirements for the guard."_ Aro's smile chilled the air and sent numbness sweeping over me. This wasn't happening. We weren't supposed to be caught.

"_Isabella."_ The tone left no room for argument. Her body was stiff, her face crumpled into horrified resignation as she walked, ever so slowly, to Lucian.

"_I'm so sorry."_

It was said so brokenly, so sincerely. The tenderness of her touch, her attempt to comfort him and show her remorse, it was the only thing that kept me from ripping her apart right then and there like she had my brother.

Lucian… the sickening screech of his tearing flesh ripped into my soul. Isabella's tormented gaze never left his face. My brother in every sense of the word, still on his knees, was headless. _'It's not too late! I could stop this! Why aren't I doing anything? Move!'_But I don't, my body can't leave my Mihaela's embrace. It's the only thing keeping me together; from falling apart at the seams. The acrid smell of smoke, of his _permanent_ death, reached my nose. Mihaela's scent does nothing to keep the overwhelming loss from drowning me.

I _wanted _to destroy Isabella even though it was Aro that decided Lucian's fate.

Her empath didn't like or trust me. He shouldn't.

I_ wanted_ to hate her but then she just had to go and save me.

The situation, our mission, was ideal. That Romanian assassin could, if not finish her off, at least wound her severely enough for me to... _'You would bring shame to us, brother!?'_ I cringed as Lucian's disembodied voice chastised me. Damned honor!

I hesitated, I wanted revenge. The additional executions of my former colleagues added to that boiling hate; that _need_ for justice. Images of Isabella's tortured face flickered through his mind. I shook my head; she was a victim in this as much as my family was. I snarled and shattered a boulder. She still killed them! Why must I be so conflicted! Why couldn't it be black and white?

God dammit! Why did she have to save me? Why couldn't she make this easier for me!? Isabella was now firmly stationed in the grey area and infuriating! I raked my hands through my hair and grit my teeth. Sending a boulder flying through the air, I hissed, "Fuck!" and ran after them.

She was surprised at my arrival to dispose of the Romanian guard and my subsequent _'kindness'_ to her. On our way back to Volterra, she plucked up the courage to talk to me. She apologized_. I warred with myself_. _An apology wasn't going to bring Lucian back._ She told me that she understood and didn't blame me if I hated her, if I wanted to kill her. _My hate started to slipped through my fingers like sand._ She told me that she hated and would never be able to forgive herself. My world was flipped on its head again. _My hate shifted_.

She wasn't to blame, no. She never deserved my ire. I redirect the roiling hate and bitterness, every ounce, at Aro. My rage ate away at the false bond he forced upon me. He was right about one thing, my gift _is_ dangerous and will be _easily_ turned to bring his ivory tower crashing down upon his head.

I bide my time. I must prepare. I must not draw attention to myself.

_Bella PoV_

The great olivewood doors of the throne room swung open as if welcoming us home and the sound of our footfalls echoed throughout the cold marble room. It was oppressive and lonely; there was no warmth, no comfort. This room of death was what symbolized everything wrong with the Volturi.

The prickling sensation that was dancing across my skin in waves, vaguely reminded me of human shivering. We came to a stop in front of the raised dais where the brothers sat on their thrones. The lazy smile that crawled across Aro's face sent that shivering sensation into overdrive.

He stood smoothly from his seat, his long black cloak swishing around his legs as he moved towards us, "Welcome home dear ones! I do hope everything went well?"

Demetri took a step forward and dipped into a short bow, "Everything went well. We were able to determine that the Romanians have gathered an army and are preparing to attack soon. Their style of recruitment hasn't changed much. They still rely heavily on brute strength and have very few with actual gifts."

Slight panic flickered across Aro's face and his eyebrows furrowed as he grabbed Demetri's hand. The anxious expression melted off Aro's face and a confident smile grew in its stead, "I see. Let us get a first-hand account, shall we? Aurel," he said as he turned to face the ex-Romanian spy. A look of confusion suddenly crossed Aro's face. The blank look in his eyes was unsettling; Aro's eyes were _always_ expressive. I turned to look at Aurel, a wry smile lit across his face. He turned and gave me a quick wink and pressed his forefinger to his lips. I nodded dumbly as he slipped out of the throne room.

Aro's momentary lapse of stupidity faded with a blink of his eyes and quick shake of his head. His brows quirked a little, as if he was trying to remember what he was just doing, but went back to talking with Demetri like nothing had happened.

Did Aurel just use his gift on Aro? The rest of the group dispersed and I turned to make a quick getaway but was thwarted. Dammit!

"Isabella, it's wonderful to see your fighting skills in the field, even if it's just a second-hand account. I must say, Jasper has done an excellent job," Aro said as he fingered my shoulder wound, "Go get this taken care of and then you are to report back here tomorrow morning, seven sharp. We have guests that need attending to."

My brow puckered in confusion, "Guests?" That was a foreign word coming from his mouth.

Aro smiled, "Oh yes, I do hope that you'll enjoy their company. Now, you're excused."

I caught Marcus' soul rending eyes and was momentarily cemented to the floor as he delved in. It felt like an eternity, being caught in his soul reading eyes, but eventually the corners of his lips quirked up and I felt control of my body return.

"Isabella?"

I snapped my head back to Aro, "Sorry, got distracted."

"Of course, I forget you're a newborn sometimes. We shall see you in the morning." He waved me off and I ran the hell out of there.

I felt the faint tugging in my chest as a wave of apathy washed over me but I could feel the underlying pain, loneliness… an epiphany slammed into me. These weren't my emotions. Panic rose and I let my instincts take over, following after the invisible connection.

My feet traveled the familiar path to Jasper's room. Leather and spice invaded my senses. I stood in the archway to his quarters and watched him. He seemed completely unaware of my presence and his emotions were projecting wildly. The overwhelming feeling of apathy was confusing.

His arms were crossed tightly across his broad chest and his face was blank. His severe gaze cut across the green fields of the Italian countryside and a sliver of sunlight hit his face, sending prisms of scattered light across the room.

His chest expanded halfway before stopping, his rigid body relaxed and he turned to me. His dark amber eyes raked over me and I cringed when black engulfed them as his gaze landed on my shoulder. A tremor of rage hit me. It worried me because Jasper didn't project, he didn't lose control.

He moved quickly and stood before me, his obsidian glare directed at my shoulder.

"This fucking hurts," I said as I tried to lighten the mood. I craned my neck to look at it, before returning my gaze to him. The dense scars on his neck sent shocks of sorrow through me. I couldn't have even begun to fathom his life before the Cullens, the pain he had had to go through. I tried to catch his eyes as I reached out and traced the thick ropey scars marring his neck and jaw, "How did you ever survive?"

The dark amber ring grew against the black of his pupil as his anger faded, "I was born to do so, among other things," he whispered somberly, "Here."

I watched in morbid fascination as he peeled my cloak and shirt back from my wound. I hissed when his fingers pressed against my ragged flesh as he attempted to push it down flush with the rest of my skin. His head dipped and, to my utter astonishment, he dragged the flat of his tongue against the wound, sealing and soothing it.

"You vampires are full surprises," I murmured as I traced my new scar with my fingers.

He smiled softly at me, "Our teeth are the only things that can pierce our skin and venom is the only thing that can cause us pain, outside of fire, of course. If an enemy manages to pump enough into you through a bite, it can be debilitating."

"And the licking thing?"

He shrugged, "Venom heals broken skin."

I frowned at him, "Who healed your bites?"

He faltered and looked away from me, "I did."

"What about the ones on your neck?"

He met my eyes and the look on his face was indescribable, pained and angry as if he were revisiting unpleasant memories, "I would spit venom into my hands," he grimaced, "it isn't very effective. It's one of the reasons the scars here," he ran his fingers over his neck and jaw, "aren't smooth, but raised and ragged looking."

I'd never seen Jasper this uncomfortable in the two years I'd _really_ known him, the years during my rebellion against Edward. This conversation was treading into dangerous territory and I was very surprised he hadn't changed the topic like usual, though he was giving very tight lipped answers.

He pulled away from me in more ways than one. He reined his emotions in and his face was void of expression before he made his way back to the window, staring out at nothing. I sighed and walked over to him, slipped my arms around him and rested my head against his back and breathed in his leather and spice scent.

"You know, I kicked some major ass back in Romania. You'd be proud."

A light chuckle rumbled in his chest and his back shook under my cheek, "I bet you did." He grabbed my arm and tucked me into his side.

"Demetri lost an arm," I said with a grimace, "I didn't realize that dismemberment and subsequent healing hurt so badly."

His face contorted, "Yes. It does."

My fingers traced patterns against his side, "I saved Aurel, kind of. He had to finish off the brute that I blasted off of him."

Jasper stiffened and I felt his prickling rage and confusion roll over my skin, "I see."

"Yea," I said lightly, trying to shake off his emotions, "I kinda bit off more than I could chew. We were taken by surprise," I thought back to what happened in the throne room, "You know, I think Aurel used his gift against Aro."

Jasper looked down at me and his surprise licked at the edges of my subconscious, "That's interesting."

I groaned his emotions were giving my whiplash. Speaking of that… I remembered Aro's off kilter mood and then in turn what told me, "I have to be in the throne room tomorrow morning at seven. We have _guests_ coming_._"

Jasper snorted, "Guests indeed."

We stood in silence for what seemed like hours, watching the sun set. Jasper's steady breathing and scent lulled me into a peaceful daze.

His chest rose heavily as he took a deep breath, "We should talk about what happened before you left on your mission."

The serenity of the moment shattered and anxiousness ate at me. I looked up at him and couldn't read his face or emotions. What if he regretted it? Shouldn't I? I stepped away from him and clutched my arms around my chest. Fear swelled in me.

His face softened, "Bella, none of that, you hear me?"

I lowered my gaze to the floor and he misread my emotions. He took two strides and stopped in front of me. He grabbed my chin and tilted my head up gently, forcing my eyes to his, "Do you regret what happened?"

I bit my lip, "I should."

He frowned, "Why?" His voice was strangled and hoarse.

I whispered, "Alice. It's not fair to her or you."

He smiled slightly and shook his head, "You're going to hate me after I fill you in on some things. I just wonder how much and it scares me."

"I don't understand."

He sighed heavily, "Bella, there's a _reason_ Chelsea was able to severe my connection with Alice so easily. And as much as I loved Alice, it wasn't enough. Our bond just didn't go deep enough to protect it from being manipulated. We weren't meant to be."

He struggled for a moment and stepped back toward the window, "It's the same deal with you and Edward," he raked his hand through his hair roughly, "would you want your bond with him restored?"

I watched as his body tensed after asking that question, "No," I answered quietly and licked my lips, "Don't get me wrong, I loved him. Some part of me feels like it might be capable of doing so again, but I wasn't happy. That last year was filled with nothing but fighting. You knew I wasn't happy."

He watched me for a moment, his amber eyes boring into my own, "I don't regret any time I've spent with you, Bella. As much as I didn't ever want to hurt Alice, I can't help what I feel."

My breath hitched in my throat, "What do you feel?"

His face scrunched up and a groan escaped through his gritted teeth and parted lips, "I don't know how you're going to take this."

Panic surged through me, "Take what?"

_Did he not feel anything for me?_

His hands scrubbed at his face, "You don't realize how long I've felt this way, Bella," he paced the length of the room, his long strides eating up the floor quickly, "how agonizing it's been to keep it from everyone."

My eyes widened and I stepped in front him to stop his pacing. I pressed my hands against his chest and looked up at him, "Tell me."

He bit his lip and looked away from me, "Since Phoenix."

I took his chin in my hand and forced him to look at me, "Since Phoenix, what?"

"I've loved you," he answered in a breathy whisper.

I opened my mouth to say something but I was shocked to the core. _That long? Loved me? _ I searched his eyes, they were filled with despair and longing. He looked away again unable to hold my gaze and I felt the prickling sensation of his projected emotions; fear and rejection. My heart clenched painfully.

His voice is hoarse when he speaks again, "There's more."

He stood silently for almost ten minutes before he took a deep breath and looked at me again. He pushed my hair over my shoulders and settled his large hand on the center of my chest, "Have you felt it?"

I nodded, "Yea."

"You remember when you asked me about it on the plane and I just stared at you like you were crazy?" He asked as he settled his forehead against my own.

I scowled and nodded again.

He swallowed thickly, "It was always there, that numb, empty feeling. It was masked by the love you felt for Edward. As a human, you were incapable of feeling the depth of a mating bond. It's why, after your change you started feeling things, a pull." He drew back, his eyes a startling black, "I never felt that numbness because I _was_ capable of feeling that bond, Bella."

And it hit me, hard. In the face.

He flinched when I stumbled back from him, "Are… are you trying to tell me that what I'm feeling is a mating bond? With you?"

"Yes."

My chest clenched upon seeing the dead look in his eyes. I wanted to comfort him but my brain was being stupidly slow in the processing department. I didn't want him to hurt. I swallowed the thick venom in my mouth, "How long have you known?"

"Phoenix."

"Why didn't you tell me?" My emotions were tangled and I felt like I was rotating through every one of them. He recoiled at the negative feelings, reeling back closer towards the window, "Why would you torture yourself like that?"

A look of disbelief flashed across his face, "How was I supposed to say anything? How could I ruin so many lives, Bella? It wasn't just my happiness I had to consider."

Anger ignited and blazed across my entire being, "And what were you going to do when I was changed? Tell everyone, 'Oops my bad, seems like Bella and I are mates, sorry I didn't say something sooner!' ?"

Anger engulfed his eyes, "No! How could you think so little of me?" He asked, visibly hurt. He stepped back again, increasing the distance between us. It distressed me. He looked away again, "I was going to leave. If you didn't see or interact with me afterwards, the bond wouldn't develop for you." He squeezed his eyes shut, "Ignorance is bliss. At least that's what I've been told."

"Ignorant bastard, indeed." I muttered under my breath. I pinched the bridge of my nose, "You realize Alice wouldn't have left the Cullens, right? Are you telling me you would have just upped and left her?"

"Yes. If it came down to it, it was either hurt her or the rest of the family and she would have easily recovered, Bella. Alice is very resilient and I'm very replaceable."

I breathed deeply, trying to ignore that self-depreciating crap, and closed my eyes, trying to rein in my emotions, "So let me get this straight. You were willing to walk away from me and carry that pain with you forever, in order to make _everyone else_ happy?"

He turned back to the window, placed his hands against the sill and leaned his forehead against the pane, "Yes."

"What did you plan on doing? What about your happiness?"

A wry smile appeared, "Bella, I've had very little happiness in my life. I would have dealt with it accordingly."

I studied him for a moment, "By doing what, drowning yourself in apathy?"

"Something like that." He said evasively.

I sighed and walked to his side, "Jasper, you _deserve_ happiness too."

His pinched face, tightly shut eyes and the slight frown pulling at his lips made him look foreign and unknown. I wanted to comfort him, this stranger standing before me, but his words froze me in place, "If you knew me, you wouldn't say that."

"Jasper, don't say that. I know you." I chided.

A dark chuckle rumbled from him, "You only know half of me."

I scowled and smacked his shoulder, "Whose fault is that?"

He turned his head towards me slowly, a mask of hard anger in place, "I'm a monster, Bella."

He said it with such conviction, he believed those words like gospel, and it scared me. I shook my head, "No, you aren't Jasper."

He smiled tightly. I watched the muscles in his forearms roll and flex underneath his skin as he balled his fists, "Would you still say that if you knew that I've killed thousands of people, both human and vampire?"

"Yes." I answered unerringly.

He shut his eyes and his voice was gruff when he finally spoke, "You really mean that, don't you?" The muscles in his jaw and neck tensed and flexed as if he was fighting against his emotions, his eyes opened and locked with mine, "Do you want to hear the unedited version of my story?"

I nod ducked under his arm, looped my own around his waist and laced my fingers through his and gave them a squeeze.

He stared out window, his voice detached, "You know everything I remember about my human life, including my reasons for joining the confederate army so young," he swallowed, "What you don't know is that I was attacked and turned during the second battle of Galveston Harbor, by a woman named Maria. She and her two sisters had just lost their feeding grounds to a rival coven and they were taking advantage of the panic during the evacuations. Honorable as I was, I stopped to ask if they needed help. They obviously didn't. I was bit shortly after they finished toying with me.

"She told me that she hoped I lived, that she saw great potential. I woke up confused and bombarded by hundreds of emotions from my gift that I knew nothing of. I remembered nothing but the burn." He looked at me, "I told you that I was born to survive. I was also born to kill and I did. My human mind might not have been intact, but the tactical and militaristic part was. I lasted the longest in the compounds because of my fighting skills, even if I was starved and half insane with all the emotions I was absorbing.

"I got a lot of my scars from that first year. I had proven my worth to Maria and she promoted me. It thrilled that part of me, that overachiever I had been in my past life. I took to it like a duck to water. She was even more excited when I figured out my gift. To be able to terrify and disabled someone without lifting a finger is a powerful tool and I used it on my enemies. I trained and incited my own army; hyped up on bloodlust they were unstoppable.

"I did all of Maria's dirty work. She asked me to kill her sisters, I didn't ask, it was done. She asked me to destroy the newborns, I did without remorse." He pulled his shirt over his head and turned to me, "Most of these are from those newborns, the rest are from battles."

There were marks everywhere but his shoulders and neck were the worst, both marred and covered with thick scars. Heavy lines encircled where his arms met his torso, "Dismemberment?"

"Yes."

I ran my fingers around the lines, noticing the one around his neck. _Oh god. _I could _not_ bring myself to picture him without his head. Unbidden, the images of Lucian and the other Romanians flashed before me. I squashed down the twisting nausea and horror and changed the subject, "What made you leave?" I asked weakly.

"I spent half my life doing nothing but mindlessly destroying everything in my sight. I was the epitome of evil, Bella, but I still _felt_ things. I could feel everyone I killed. I could feel the agony, terror and pain… I couldn't escape it. By the time I felt any kind of positive emotion, I was gone, shut down and I wanted it that way. I was a shell, an echo of something going through the motions of living. I felt nothing.

"I sired a man named Peter. A pain in the ass that talked way too damn much, still does in fact, but he did it to save himself. Of course, it was all for naught. There was no reasoning or talking with me because there was _no one_ there _to_ communicate with. He thought if he could get me to see him as a person, an individual, a _someone_, it would be harder for me to kill him. It didn't work, not in the way he wanted at least. Maria found him useful. He was strong and had a tactical mind. He also has an uncanny way of just knowing shit."

I laughed a little and he smiled at me.

"We worked well together until he found his mate. I was cruel and sadistic to her. He has oddly never held it against me. But, Char has never been completely comfortable around me and I don't blame her."

He sighed, "I sent her out to the front lines. I had no regard for her life or their bond. He tried his damnedest to protect her and I kept him from being able to do so many times, separating them purposefully. There were numerous times he brought her home in pieces. Their emotions stirred something in me and it confused and infuriated me. I _resented_ having to deal with any emotions. I didn't want to feel _anything_ but Peter had seen the change in me. I was _reacting_, even if it was negatively."

His voice turned humble and a small smile lit across his face, "He risked life and limb every time he talked to me, but he persisted and found a small scrap of the man I had been before my descent into hell. He saw something in me that I thought was lost forever. He never gave up on me.

"After a year, it was time to cull the newborns that lasted through the fighting. Charlotte was among them. When it was her turn, Peter grabbed her ran. It never even occurred to me to stop them. When Maria learned of it, she was terrified. If she couldn't control the monster she created, then she'd need to destroy it. She plotted and acted against me for almost five years before Peter came back. He told me that there was _life _outside of Maria and death.

"I left without hesitation and the Volturi descended on Maria and her army not long after. She wasn't able to control the huge numbers of newborns without me and they were drawing too much attention to our kind. I'm not sure if they killed her not."

I exhaled, "Wow. You went from all that to an animal drinking sissy."

He snorted and scowled at me, "You're an animal drinking sissy too."

"But I can leap tall Romanians in a single bound _and_ rip their heads off," I teased and sobered, "It really is an amazing story, Jasper. The life you left was _all_ you knew; you can't demonize yourself for that. Death and destruction was everyday life _and _you left it."

He blew his hair from his face in exasperation, "We all have our hang-ups, Bella. It's a part of my life that I won't ever forget or forgive myself for. I've already assigned Maria the blame she deserves, but that monster I was…" he smiled wryly, "It makes me glad I can't dream."

A chill ran up my spine, "I'm glad you can't either." I hugged him closer to me, "You know you're still shirtless, right?"

He looked down and then quirked a brow at me, "Huh, so I am."

I found a particularly thick bunch of scars on his chest and traced them, "What happened to Peter and Charlotte?"

"Besides being pains in my ass, they're fine. They're living la vida loca. Semi-nomadically of course. They have houses all over, but they travel between them frequently. I'll probably join them after my stint here is done."

I hugged him tighter to me and whispered forlornly, "I'm not looking forward to that, you know?"

"I know. I'm not sure what our futures hold. Aro is doing some major behind the scenes meddling."

I sighed, "Stupid vampires."

He snorted and dropped a kiss on the top of my head, "You're one of those stupid vampires now too."

I growled, "Never."

He dropped his mouth to my neck and kissed it lightly, "Bella, I'm so sorry it took my so long to open up to you. It's just… difficult to let people in."

His breath puffed across my skin… as if him being shirtless wasn't distracting enough, "I understand."

He pulled back and turned me in his arms, "You know, we never resolved the original conversation."

I searched his pensive face, "I'm sorry for my reaction. I was just, surprised. I mean, when you find out someone has loved you for over three years… it's a lot to take in, you know?" I smiled at him, "I'm not opposed to seeing where this leads Jasper." I ran my fingers through his hair before laying my hand against his cheek. My thumb traced the edge of his top lip, "Now, about this mate thing, what does it entail?"

He dropped his head and turned towards my throat and I felt him grin, "Well," he began but his lips brushed against my jaw, "it's as easy as falling in love. We complement each other in all ways, two halves of a whole; a perfect match," he murmured as his lips trailed against my skin before he pressed against mine.

"Mm, perfect indeed," I purred against him.

He laughed and pulled away, his eyes shone brightly and a brilliant smile graced his face. He never looked so gorgeous, so happily radiant. He tucked my messy leaf and twig strewn hair behind my ears, "If you want this, Bella, it's up to you to set the pace of our relationship. I've waited almost a hundred and fifty years for you; I'm in no hurry to rush."

I quirked a brow, "Why wouldn't' I want this relationship? And what makes you think I'm going to wait an innumerable amount of years to jump you?"

He choked and then grinned a big toothy smile that could probably have passed for lecherous, "Hey, I'm not complaining, darlin'. Go take a shower," he added.

"Are you trying to tell me I stink?"

"Well, you don't exactly smell like roses," he teased and scrunched his nose, "Now get going," he said as he pushed me towards the bathroom with a resounding smack to my bottom.

"Fine, fine," I said, waving my hands, "I give." I ducked behind the door and stripped down and then peeked out from around the corner, "Hey, I have an awful lot of forest stuck in my hair," I waggled my brows, "How about you come assist me."

A very priceless and slightly undignified look of surprise graced Jasper's face. He stumbled for words before running his hand down his face and huffed, "You're going to be the death of me, darlin'."

"Does that mean you're turning me down?" I asked with a pout. A growl answered me as he blurred into the bathroom. I squealed when he turned me around and pressed against me.

"Teasing the big bad vampire is cruel." He said huskily. He pressed his lips against my neck and grinned, "I'll try to behave, but I make no promises."

I smiled cheekily, "Who said anything about behaving? You're the one that's been teasing me for months," I pushed against his chest and flipped him around, pressing him into the wall, "I'm going to miss being stronger than you."

A growl rumbled deep in his chest but at that point, that's probably all he could manage, seeing as all intelligible conversation flew through the window when my hands fingered the button of his jeans.

I made quick work of his pants and pushed him into the shower with a grunt. His hands wrapped around my waist and his lips crashed down on mine. Skin to skin, my mind melted. I wanted him everywhere; cupping, kneading, pinching and caressing. He pressed me against the marble wall and attacked my neck.

He stilled his frantic touching and kissing and held my exploring hands against his chest, "Bella," his voice was gruff and strained. He pulled away to look at me, "Are you…"

"Oh hell no," I growled and tangled my hands in his golden locks and pulled him back to my mouth, "I want this."

He groaned and pressed harder against me as his mouth plundered mine. His hands roamed my body, exploring and mapping my curves. He trailed his fingertips against the inside of my thigh and brushed against me. I moaned against his mouth as he slipped a long finger inside my folds and teased the sensitive flesh there mercilessly, setting me on fire with his touch.

He worked within me, stretching and stimulating. His breath came in fast, ragged puffs against my face, "I'm warning you now, you will want to bite me. Don't fight it."

I nodded dumbly, "Don't fight," I repeated breathlessly.

His fingers abandoned their ministrations and I whimpered at the loss. He chuckled and kissed me again as he wrapped my legs around his waist and hesitated. He looked at me, "Are you sure?"

I growled, "If you stop to ask me again I'm going to rip your arms off and beat you with them."

"Well if that isn't a turn on, I don't know what is." He replied dryly.

"If you don't get your ass in gear I'm going to take over and manhandle you to get my way."

He growled and it sent delicious vibrations down my body. He pressed himself into me and we hissed in tandem at the sensation. I hugged myself closer, tantalizingly stretched and filled with him. He grazed my neck and collar bone with his teeth as we moved together. I gasped and moaned and clawed at his back. My hold on to reality slipped as the coil in my belly tightened.

My lips ghosted against the junction between his neck and shoulder, "Don't fight it," He murmured.

And I didn't. The coil inside me curled and wound itself too tight and exploded and ignited a chain reaction. Venom pooled in my mouth and the need to mark my mate overwhelmed my senses. I bit down into his skin as I rode out the exquisite ecstasy. He bit down with a growl and another wave of pleasure rippled through me. Lights and colors exploded behind my eyes and as his venom pumped into me the puzzle pieces clicked into place. I felt safe and complete, I was_ home_. I felt him extract his teeth from my skin and run the flat of his tongue against my mark.

I extracted my teeth from his already marred flesh. I fingered the mark I left tenderly before I sealed the wound with a swipe of my tongue.

He rested his forehead against mine and laughed lightly, "So much for taking it slow and seeing where our relationship went," he nuzzled against my neck, "That was not what I was expecting to happen tonight, especially after everything we talked about."

"Me either."

He kissed my nose, "Alright, shower for real this time. We need to get you presentable for our guests. You look a little wild and scary at the moment."

I smacked his arm, "Ass."


	8. Alice Cometh and Marcus Toils Away

(A/N: Sorry for the delay, this chapter was ridiculously hard to write. More explanations inc!)

_Safe and Sound_

_Chapter 8_

_Bella PoV_

I walked into the throne room, on time mind you, and was greeted by a _very_ peculiar, if not a little frightening sight.

Aro was glowering over Alice. His face was contorted in rage and his fingers were digging nice little gouges into her perfect little throat. Alice, who should understandably be scared shitless, was just smiling at me.

But that _wasn't_ the hair-raising, world-turned-on-its-head, freaky thing about the scene I had walked in on. No.

_Marcus_ was staring at me, a shit-eating, smug as hell grin plastered on his immortally youthful face.

_Oookay._

The awkwardness was broken by Aro's frustrated growl and the smile was wiped off Marcus's face and he settled into his bored façade. Façade indeed, what was he playing at?

"What is the meaning of this!?" Aro yelled as he threw Alice to the side and stormed up to me. His hand came close to my throat but he stopped when Marcus drawled, "Careful brother, you know how… _protective_ mated vampires can be of their partners."

I do believe there was a little bitterness behind his voice. Interesting.

Aro blinked and looked back at his brother, a hint of fear swirling in his eyes, "I see," he turned back to me and glared, "Whatever you're doing to block me from Alice, I order you to stop it. _Now_."

Now it was my turn to be _really_ confused.

"What?"

"You are blocking me from reading Alice," he snarled, his renowned patience nowhere to be seen. His eyes bored into mine and it took everything in me not to shrink back from him.

"I am?" I asked dumbly. I looked around Aro, who was still frothing at the mouth, to Alice and she merely nodded, a small, knowing smile on her face. "I don't know how I'm doing it," I said quietly. How _was _I doing it?

Aro surged back towards his throne and paced the length of the dais it sat on. Caius, head propped in his hand, merely glared at Aro and then at me before he huffed, "Just bring in the rest of the Cullens to see if she's protecting them as well. If she is, _coerce_ her into dropping her shield."

Aro stopped and looked at me before barking orders to the guards outside the door. King Prissy-Pants twirled on his heel and sank into his throne, scowl firmly affixed to his face.

"I thought the Cullens were guests?" I asked.

_If looks could kill…_

Aro's eyes blazed and swept across the room to me. If possible his glare would cut swaths of destruction. A bitter smile curled on his lips, "Of course, I just wish to read them to see if they have followed through with my orders."

That uncomfortable skin crawling sensation was back, "And if you can't?"

He tilted his head, sending his black hair spilling across his shoulder. That creepy smile was back and his eyes glittered, "It would be in Edward's best interests if I could, Isabella."

Alice inhaled sharply and Aro's toothy smile grew.

I must have looked absolutely confused, because he elaborated, almost flippantly, "If I cannot read Edward, how will I ever know if he is following my rules? For all I know, he could be courting gaggles of humans and spouting our secret in the middle of town. Or, he could be behaving in a perfectly obedient manner. I mean, how am I ever to know if he is innocent or guilty? You see my… predicament." He added and waved her to her place on the dais.

I looked at that spot in numbed horror and then back to Alice, all traces of her smile were gone. I couldn't retract my shield, I didn't know _how_.

Aro cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at me. There was no steadying breath that I could take to make the knots of unease disappear. One foot in front of the other, deep breath in, exhale; repeat.

That spot, my executioner's perch, _shouldn't _be occupied today and I could feel myself trembling as I reached it. As my foot hitting that spot, like a pressure triggered bomb, the doors to the throne room burst open and I laid eyes on my family for the first time in over four months.

There is a flurry of activity and I catch the confused and terrified faces of the Cullens. Alice flitted across the room and latched onto Edward. As the seconds passed, I watched as his face grew tense, eyes tight and leveled with Aro's.

Carlisle was front and center, his face composed even in the light of the circumstances. The edge in his voice is there though, that tightly restrained line between fear and calm, and his smile was forced as he addressed Aro, "So nice to see you again. I was hoping our visit would be more relaxed, however."

Aro, the ever gracious, two-faced host that he was, smiled sweetly and stood, throwing his arms out wide in welcome, "My old friend, it is good to see you and yours are well," he stepped forward and took Carlisle's hand. His smile faltered slightly and the agitation and anger surfaced in the hard lines of his face, "It seems we have a problem."

Carlisle's smile faded into a frown and his brows furrowed together, "I don't understand. What is the problem? We came here of our own freewill to visit Bella and Jasper," he paused and quietly added, "We've broken none of your rules."

"Well, you see, Carlisle. I wouldn't know because I cannot read you." Aro answered and stepped closer to him. His jaw was taught and the muscles jumped as he ground his teeth together, before finally adding, as if it pained him to say, "You all are, however, guests and will be treated as such."

He stepped back from Carlisle and assessed the other Cullens. A long, drawn out sigh had him turning back towards his brothers, "Just get on with it Aro," Caius groaned and rolled his eyes, "Your games are growing tiresome. I have no desire to sit here for the next couple of hours to watch you stare down and manipulate your _guests _into submission."

_Wow. Aro got told._

Aro bristled at Caius and I could see his body trembling with anger. Apparently, Aro wasn't used to his brothers speaking against him, _ever_, "Very well, _brother_, I will conclude this meeting until later seeing as you have grown _weary_ of how I conduct myself."

Aro turned back to my family and struggled with his smile.

_Oh, I think he twitched!_

His voice was tight when he spoke, "Friends, you are dismissed. We will reconvene in a few days."

_Escape, escape, escape!_

"Isabella."

_Fuuuuck._ I groaned internally and turned, reluctantly and slowly, back to Aro, "Yes?"

"I _highly_ suggest you work on your shield," he answered, his tone cold and hard, "I would hate to see anything happen to the Cullens because of this silly inability to control yourself."

_A command, threat and insult all rolled into one sentence. Good job Aro. No pressure at all._

I fought the growl starting in my chest, "Of course, Aro." I left after that, not letting him formally dismiss me. No, the bastard wouldn't have _that_ satisfaction. I wandered the halls in search of the Cullens and Jasper, but I found Alice first.

She was perched on a window sill not far from the throne room, waiting on me it seemed. Her light toffee colored eyes found mine and a bright smile lit across her face, "Bella," she breathed and pushed off the sill and wrapped her arms around me, "I'm so happy to see you in person and not in visions. We have a lot to talk about, come on."

Fear and anxiety crashed over me and for a moment I thought Jasper may have been around, but no, I was drowning in my own emotions. How much did she know? Did she know that she wasn't getting Jasper back? Did she know what Aro had planned for them?

I swallowed and took her outstretched hand, "Of course, Alice, it's wonderful to see you too."

It was nice being able to keep up with her for a change, not needing to be hauled around on backs or watched warily should my clumsiness rear its ugly head. I could probably surpass her, seeing as I was still a newborn, but it was nice running beside her.

Demetri had fallen into step behind us, silent like always. It was _almost_ as if he wasn't there, but it still irked me that Aro wouldn't let me or Jasper out of the castle without a guard. It's not like he would be able to stop us if we wanted to escape and we definitely wouldn't now that they had the Cullens with them.

But I couldn't begrudge Demetri, even if he did pop up and scare the shit out of me more times than I cared to admit. He was, after all, just following orders.

We came to a stop just outside Volterra, where the lush fields butted up against lusher forests. Alice turned to face me, bright smile in place, and hugged me again. "Sit," she commanded, waving to a spot in front of her. Demetri hovered on the outskirts, just inside hearing range.

We sat in silence for a while. Alice just stared at me; her smile now small and sad. She took a deep breath and blinked, "You know, I've seen what you look like but seeing you in person," she almost sounded awestruck and I was glad I couldn't blush, "Let's just say that my visions didn't do you justice."

I smiled timidly, "Thanks."

She stilted her gaze and sighed, "I knew Jasper wouldn't return to me after he left. I saw it, during the clearing after Aro's decision changed."

I sucked in a breath, "I'm sorry, Alice." Agony erupted and flared through my chest as I said those words, because I didn't mean them as much I should.

She shot me a look, "Bella, stop it. If you keep that up, he'll be out here. He's already thinking about it, you've got him all agitated with your moods," she breathed in, "Look, I had seen so many outcomes for that night, and this was by far the one that I preferred."

"Why?"

She sighed heavily, "I'd rather he be alive and with you than be _gone_ forever," she rubbed her face with the back of her hand before she leaned in close to me and whispered, "Enough with this awkward talk, I need to explain your gift."

My eyebrows rose, "How do you know about it?"

She rolled her eyes, "My visions silly. I've seen how you would eventually work through and finally understand it, but it comes too late," she licked her lips and her tone dropped a further few decibels, "You have to _want_ to protect someone."

I eyed her incredulously, "Alice, I have been trying to protect Felix and Demetri from Jane's power for over three months."

She groaned, "No, no, no. You were trying to _physically_ move your mental shield to cover their minds. You made it much more complicated and harder than it actually is. You have to have the _desire_ to protect someone; it's linked mentally and emotionally to you. Try it," she encouraged with a subtle glance towards Demetri.

Was it _really _that easy? All I had to do was want to protect someone and that was it? I blew at the strands of hair wafting in front of my face in frustration. _How _could it be so easy? It was ridiculous really.

Alice pushed my shoulder and forcefully looked at Demetri again, "Try it," she hissed, "and _mean_ it."

_Alrighty then pushy-pants_.

Tangent oncoming, I looked at her and asked, "How are you and the other's covered by my gift?"

She huffed in agitation, "Because you've_ always_ wanted to protect us. Ever since you became part of our family, you felt so weak but you loved us so fiercely, you hated that we were always saving you, risking our lives for a mortal," she shook her head with a small smile on her face, "Now, try it on him," she pointed jerkily towards Demetri again.

I took a deep breath and looked towards the Volturi tracker. He had always been there, be it scaring me, training me or protecting my back. He had kind of become a jerky older brother, but he was always there for me. The image of when he had been hurt during the Romanian mission popped resurfaced. His screams of agony, from Jane's gift, resounded and echoed through my head.

A surge of warmth and determination lit through me. _Protect_.

Demetri whirled around on us and blinked in confusion. Alice squealed and waved him over. He looked at me curiously before lumbering over and sinking to the ground by Alice.

She smiled brightly, "Well done, Bella. Now that his mind is locked to Aro and his bond to the Volturi broken, I can tell you about Marcus."

_Marcus_? Creepy dude that keeps violating my soul, Marcus?

Alice looked at me seriously, "I don't know much, I only get flashes of his decisions but," she shifted and leaned in closer, "I _do _know, that he's been waiting a long, _long_ time for someone to give him this opportunity."

"Revenge?" Demetri asked and Alice nodded.

"Well over a millennium's worth of waiting and planning. Bella," she looked at me intently, "_you_ gave him the final push into furthering his intentions. He's seen your bonds and he's had hunches about your shield, but he was never certain. His suspicions were confirmed today, when Aro couldn't read me and then Carlisle."

My mind was still trying to wrap around the idea that _Marcus _could be so devious, but oh, Alice wasn't done yet.

"Did you notice that the Romanian spies started popping up a month or after your arrival?"

The wheels in my head churned at a frightening speed before something, and I do mean something because I wasn't sure what I was thinking at that moment, clicked. I sputtered, "_Marcus_ was involved?"

Alice nodded, "More than just involved, he_ instigated_ it and now that he knows how your shield works, he'll order the attack soon."

I held my head between my hands and stared at the ground unblinkingly, "But how did he hide this from Aro? And what about Aurel did he know about Marcus?"

Alice pursed her lips and cocked her head, "That, I'm not sure on. His means of communication have been sketchy and sparse in my visions. Aurel… who is he, the brother to the…?"

I swallowed and dropped my arms before looking away, "Yes. Did he know? And if he did, why would he risk his brother?"

Alice's brows scrunched together and her eyes unfocused, "No, he's unaware that Marcus is part of the conspiracy, though, he is very occupied with destroying Aro," she looked at me again, "You _have_ to free as many people from Chelsea's bonds as possible and then you and Jasper _have _to get the hell out of here before the Romanians come."

"What about you and the others?" I hedged as I dug my fingers into the ground.

"We'll be gone soon, hopefully. Our futures keep changing, though. Aro can't seem to decide on what to do with us. It absolutely enraged him that he couldn't read me or Carlisle."

Alice and her cryptic shit. I sighed, "What do you mean ya'lls future keeps changing?"

She fidgeted with the edge of her shirt and dropped her gaze to the ground, "At the moment he's decided to let us go, but… there is a strong possibility that he will keep the two of us that he's always desired and destroy the rest."

I'm glad I didn't _need_ to breathe because I sure as hell couldn't at the moment. My emotions turbulently swirled around me and tried to collect my thoughts, _'there must be a way!'._ I pleaded, "You have to leave! Sneak out! Demetri won't track you anymore!"

Alice shook her head, "If we do, it's a certainty that he'd destroy you and Jasper. At least this way we have a _chance_, you two wouldn't."

"He only wants to read the mind reader, just have her drop her shield on him," Demetri said. I jumped slightly having forgotten that he was there.

But it was a good idea. I smiled at him and mouthed 'thanks'.

I shifted my gaze back to Alice, "_Can _I drop my shield?"

"Yes, but it will be difficult for you. You have to truly believe that the person you're shielding is safe and no longer needs your protection."

_Are you shitting me?_

"Really? That simple?" I asked skeptically.

Alice moaned and smacked her hand against her face, "It is but it isn't, Bella. You're a protector and it goes against your very nature to leave someone you care for unprotected."

I opened my mouth to retort, but who was I trying to kid? I was a stubborn bitch and hated being told I couldn't do something. But I knew what she said was true, I'd rather die than leave one of my family members unprotected. I sighed, "I'll work on it."

"Yes, you will," she answered, "Now, let's head back, I know you want to visit with the others," her eyes glazed over, "and Jasper is wearing a hole in the ground with his pacing."

She stood smoothly and yanked both Demetri and I up. She gave a small gasp and I looked at her. Alice was looking down at her and Demetri's joined hands, her mouth slightly agape, "H-how…" she swallowed and looked back at him bewildered, "How did I miss this?"

I put my hands on my hips and growled in agitation, "Miss what?"


End file.
